Tantalizingly Talented
by Akilika
Summary: A new girl was accepted into Hollywood Arts, but doesn't know if she really belongs. She has met some interesting people, and apparently one has a crush on her. She says she doesn't want to date, but will that change? Come in and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**A Victorious Story**

**Rated: T for language**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. Kryla belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to do something much different than the stories I have written. I hope you like it.**

'Oh wow, it's even more crowded than I expected,' A timid brown haired girl with hazel green eyes thought when she entered the Hollywood Arts Academy. A lot of kids were talking and doing random things at their personalized lockers. They were very intriguing, except for one with food stuck all over the place. Hazel eyes watched another girl race to get down the stair until she stopped to see her. Another girl with crazy dark red hair ended up catching her and laughed in a way that made the small brunette's skin crawl.

"Hi, I'm Tori. Are you new?" The taller brunette asked with a kind smile on her face.

The red head looked at her and said, "Of course she is, we haven't seen her before."

"Y-Yes, I just t-transferred here today," The timid female said while blushing a bit.

Tori shook her hand and said, "You must be the new student everyone was talking about."

"Oh, I didn't know word gets around that much," The other said with worry when she was led to a locker near hers.

The red head poked the case in her hand and asked, "What's in here?"

"I play the trumpet. I don't know much about being in an art school, so I am a bit nervous," The new comer said only to hear yelling coming down the hallway.

Tori rolled her eyes when a black haired girl with red streaks stormed their way and stopped to see the other girl. Her green eyes stared her down for a second before looking back at the taller girl with an angry glare. Something pissed her off, and all she could hear was the laugh from the red head. After putting her instrument in the locker, she decided to walk away in case she got screamed at for no apparent reason.

"Who was she?" The raven haired girl asked to watch the timid girl walk up the stairs.

The other female said, "That was the new girl everyone has been talking about."

"Huh, she doesn't look very special," The other said to watch the smaller girl come back with confusion in her eyes.

A frown formed on her face and she said, "I doubt I really should be here, even if I was accepted. I think they confused me with someone else."

"I doubt it, playing an instrument counts as being talented," Tori said to see the other roll her eyes.

Green eyes stared at her and she asked, "What's your name?"

"Ah, well I don't like to use my real name. Just call me Kryla," The brunette said to extend her hand out to her.

The black haired girl stared at her suspiciously, but shook her hand and said, "I'm Jade and the red head is Cat. Where did you move from?"

"Upstate New York, until I auditioned because everyone told me I was good at playing music and drawing," Kryla said when two boys decided to join them.

The taller one with dark brown eyes and blackish brown hair gave Jade a coffee and said, "Hi."

"Kryla this is Beck and Andre. She is new to Hollywood Arts," Tori said when the others nodded in understanding.

The darker skinned boy smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. I hope you have a better first day than most new comers."

"I don't know, this school is much different than the one back home," The hazel eyes girl said with a frown.

Cat came up to her and said, "Its fine, you will get use to this place in no time."

The bell rang and Kryla decided to follow the others in a room filled with just regular chairs. She sat next to a curly black haired guy with a replica of himself on his lap. It interested her to see a ventriloquist here, and he blushed at her stare. The puppet moved his head to look at her and his eye brows went up with interest. She smiled at him too before paying attention to the white board. The facts were pretty cool, and she had to remember to bring a notebook to write them down. Andre and Beck were surprised she sat next to Robbie Shapiro, but he wasn't doing his normal idiotic thing to this girl.

"Okay class, let's all make pretend we are blind while driving. GO," A balding male said when he walked onto the stage quickly.

She watched everyone get up to pretend to drive blind, so she did as well. He shook his head when most ran into each other or in Robbie's case on purpose. He collided with Kryla and they went down on the floor hard. She blushed when he didn't move until Jade kicked him in the side to get him off. He winced at the pain in his side, but got up to sit down. She got up and dusted herself off when the older guy stood beside her.

He looked down at her and asked, "You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir," She said and looked down at the floor.

A smile spread across his face and said, "No need to be shy. You acted very well until Robbie decided to hit you like a two by four."

"It was an accident I swear," He said with wide dark brown eyes behind black glasses.

The puppet snickered and said, "Yeah right, you never leave girls alone."

"Hush," Robbie said only to get smacked by one of the wooden hands.

Kryla felt awkward and asked, "C-Can I sit b-back down now?"

"Sure, I was going to continue with the lecture anyways," The teacher said when she sat back down next to the flustered teen.

He had a hard time concentrating since she was so close in tuned with what the odd teacher had to say. She never met one who was barefooted and drank coconut milk, and it made her laugh inside. It's too bad she wasn't enrolled for her acting, but she had done sound in a few plays before. They were told to do a few more odd exercises before the bell rang. The others left and she was going to as well when the teacher poked her back to keep her there. She frowned and looked at the floor when he stared at her.

"You didn't get in here for acting did you?" He asked to see hazel eyes look at him seriously.

She shook her head and said, "I only got in for my instrumental music and apparently drawing, but that one is private. I am even surprised I even had this class on my schedule."

"Interesting, would you like to become part of the acting team?" The teacher asked to see her shrug her shoulders.

Kryla frowned and said, "I don't think so, I get nervous too easily in front of other people. I have done sound before, but acting is not for me."

"You won't know until you test it. Try the bird scene from this book tomorrow to see how it goes," The barefooted male said before she left with the book in hand.

She went to her locker to get her instrument, and Andre was right next to her with his keyboard. He showed her to the band room, and it made her happy to know some guys can be nice. The teacher was happy to see her, and there were only eight other people in the room. Normally she would have been surprised, but back at home her math class was the same size. Kryla was the only one that had a trumpet, so her heart pounded at the stares coming from the others. They were given random parts, and it was pretty fun for her to play them. Her sound was much softer than most trumpet players, but the teacher seemed to like it because she encouraged her to play a solo.

"D-Do I have to?" She asked nervously to see all eyes on her.

The female smiled and said, "Yes, you have an unusually soft tone that blends well with the other players."

Kryla shrugged her shoulders and relaxed before she started to play something she remembered from her other school, and blushed when they were staring at her with awe. She continued until her song was complete, and it was over in just a few minutes compared to the hours it felt to her. They all clapped at her, and she sat down with a dark blush on her cheeks. If this was how it felt to perform in front of eight people, she would probably pass out from all the attention in the acting class tomorrow for the bird scene. They played some more pieces, and she warmed up to the class easily. She did admire Andre's piano skills, and so didn't everyone else. She can see why he would be here, but she still thought the school made a mistake picking her. The bell rang and they packed up their instruments to leave for their lockers. She put her instrument away, and jumped a foot when Cat popped out of no where.

"W-Woah, where did you come from?" Kryla panted to try and calm her heart.

She laughed and said, "Down the hall. We wanted you to come eat with us."

"Sure, that would be fine," She said when the red head pulled her on the wrist to take her outside to the table where everyone else was sitting.

Cat smiled and said, "I found her."

"We can see that, come on and sit so we don't waste anymore time not eating," Jade said when she did to eat slowly.

Kryla didn't want to talk much, so she flipped through the book the acting teacher gave her. She has a lot of line to remember, but kept them in mind to help in the long run. She only stopped when someone snapped their fingers in front of her eyes. Hazel ones peeked over to see what they wanted, but looked back down when Robbie joined the table. They snickered and he complained about girls always ignoring him. She knew what that was like around anyone, but held her tongue when the goth snapped at him. Tori was surprised to see that she was going to do the bird scene, but thought it would be a good idea to boost her confidence.

"I thought you were here for just music," Cat said when she put the book down to take another bite of her sandwich.

Kryla frowned and said, "I am, but your teacher convinced me to try it anyways. Not that I mind, I was only in one play at school, but I didn't like it much."

"Was it that hard for you to learn your lines?" Jade asked meanly only to watch her shake her head.

She looked down and said, "I hate big crowds, and I ended up learning my lines in at least a week. Probably not as fast as you all, but that is quick for me."

"Your music is what really makes you belong here. She is really good," Andre said when he sat down to join them.

Tori smiled and said, "See, you will fit in rather quickly here."

"Yeah, coming from the girl who was going to quit her first day," The raven haired girl said to see a dirty look sent her way.

Kryla finished her food and said, "I can see why in a lot of ways. Each and every one of you decorated your lockers from your personalities or fascinations. Mine was a bit too odd to be displayed for everyone to see."

"What do you mean you can't put things up?" Beck asked to see her blush heavily.

She looked away and said, "Never mind, I spoke without thinking. Forget I said anything."

"As much fun it is to tease you, we have to go now," Jade said when she held onto the taller male's hand to leave the table.

Robbie watched her roll her eyes when she left and said, "You really take her very well. How come you don't lash back at her?"

"Easy, there were a ton of girls like that at my old school. Plus, I think we have more in common than she thinks," Kryla said with a softer voice.

The taller girl widened her brown eyes and said, "I can not picture you as a goth. Plus, you are much nicer than she it."

"True, but I can be mean when I need to be," The hazel eyed girl said when the bell rang for them to get to their other classes.

Kryla had chorus with most of the group she met, scratch that all of them since she could see Jade way in the back with Beck. She could tell they were making out, which wasn't a surprise. The teacher got them all ready and warmed their voices up a bit with vocal exercises. One girl was way off key, and Tori groaned to see her keep trying to blend in but it only got worse. Everyone stopped to look at her, but she pointed at Kryla to say that she was off key. She rolled her eyes and hummed a few notes to prove she wasn't. The girl scoffed and crossed her arms when the teacher told her to stay quiet. They ended up singing some songs she never heard before, so she listened in and hummed with whatever octave worked.

"Nice job, we will continue to do more tomorrow. You will be required to sing a song this Friday for your final," The teacher said before the bell rang.

The smaller brunette frowned when she left the room and tried to think of a song that would be okay to sing. She had a lot on her plate when she got her instrument to go home. The others were surprised she didn't hang around, and only Jade would be happy about that. Tori was very angry she was so mean, but wondered what was so inappropriate to Kryla for her to not put it on her locker. The only thing Kryla wanted to do was sleep when she went home. The packing was already there, and she brought a few boxes to her big room. She already decorated the walls with her favorite drawings, and smiled at the collages she had up as well. The brown haired girl was obsessed with anime, but kept that a secret from everyone. She had written stories about some characters and drew some mature stuff as well, so that is why she was a bit sad about decorating her locker.

"Maybe some Evanescence will calm me down to think of something for the locker decorating," Kryla said to herself when she popped a CD in a boom box to turn it on.

Tori snickered when her sister groaned, "I can't believe that one girl could sing. She didn't even look familiar either, who was she?"

"That was the new girl, and she was pretty good," The other said when she sat on the couch to watch TV while doing some home work.

Brown eyes rolled and said, "She wasn't that great. I could beat her easily with all the talent that I have."

"Sure Trina, you keep telling yourself that," Tori said when she went up to her room to do her home work as well.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Kryla. She did her vocal exercise for the day and read parts of the bird scene before she decided to take a shower. The water calmed her nerves and tension away, and sighed when she got done to dry herself off. She put on some pajamas to get warm and to eat spaghetti her mom made. It was so good, and she helped un pack some more stuff before she kept re-reading the bird scene until she fell asleep. Her mind kept playing the whole scene in her head, and she ended up reciting the whole thing in her sleep a bunch of times, but eventually stayed silent when she dreamt about her old house. She frowned and hugged a stuff animal close to her when tears began to slide down her cheeks. Tomorrow will not go so well for her if the memories keep pouring out like this all the time when she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. Kryla belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Well, I am surprised to get to this chapter so quickly. I'll try to make this un boring as it goes on, I hope.**

"Do you know what her real name is?" Robbie asked the group near Tori's locker.

Cat shook her head and said, "She doesn't like to use her real name. Maybe she is a spy."

"Right, like they would hire someone fewer than five feet to be a spy," Jade said before sipping her coffee.

Tori looked at the curly black haired boy curiously and asked, "Why?"

"W-Well, I um…. Never mind," He said when he raced over to his locker.

Kryla walked in with a laminated piece in her hands, and stuck it on her locker. There were magnets to keep it in place in the back, and it was a big collage. There were some of her drawings, a few pictures from where she lives, animals, and a few lyrics from her favorite Evanescence songs. The others were actually impressed, and even Jade had nothing too bad to say about it. She didn't bring her instrument today because they basically had course classes. Well, except for the acting class. Hazel eyes saddened when she would have to do the bird scene, and it made her uncomfortable. Beck met up with Jade to end up making out, and she shuddered. It grossed her out to see tongues dive down anyone's throats, so she left to go into the class room early.

"Hi," The odd teach said upside down from the ceiling.

She looked at him weird and said, "Hi Mr. ?"

"Sikowitz, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself yesterday," He said when he swung back and forth.

Kryla sat down and said, "It's not your fault. I never asked."

"Are you ready for the bird scene?" He asked to see her pale more than usual.

She shook her head and said, "I doubt it, but what harm can it do to try."

Sikowitz got down and waited for the others to come in. Today's class was much larger than she liked, and it made her much more nervous. She didn't want to have all eyes on her, but her mind still had the scene in it to help. He called her up to begin the scene, and she walked up on the stage. With no props, she used her hands to indicate the bird coming to land on her shoulder and flying off near the end to interpret the freedom it really had. She wasn't sure what to do when she was done, so she just stood there awkwardly.

"How do you feel?" He asked while taking a big sip out of his coconut.

Kryla shrugged and said, "Okay, I did the best I could even if my hand indications sucked."

"You pass," Sikowitz said when he stood next to her.

She nodded and sat back down to listen to his lectures. The others were a bit amazed she didn't ask if it was good. Then again, she is much different than everyone else. They did more skit exercises again, until they did different small scenes in pair. Kryla was paired up with Robbie and he was pretty happy about it. Well that is until the scene was about a break up. His puppet friend was sitting in a chair when they were up on the stage. Hazel eyes kept her focus on other things when the teacher explained how they should interpret the scene.

"Action," The teacher said when they started out happy until a few minutes later they were getting bored with each other.

Kryla huffed and said, "This isn't working. I can't deal with your constant whining anymore."

"I-I can change though, please," Robbie said when she glared at him.

She pulled her hand away and said, "Not a chance, you never try to stop so go."

He frowned and walked slowly to the other door saddened, and left the class room for a few minutes before coming back in to bow with her. The others clapped and they sat down to watch the others do their scenes. She blushed when a cool hand touched hers, and the puppet was trying to put the moves on her. Kryla kindly took his hand off, and shuddered inwardly when someone kept staring her down. She knew it was Jade, but was used the getting unwanted attention from other girls. The bell rang and she got up to give Sikowitz his book back before leaving the class room. She went to her other classes, and had no problem with the homework sheets they were given, and it was finally lunch time. She sat down near Tori to see all of them staring at her.

"Wh-What did I do?" Kryla asked to hear that annoying laugh from Cat again.

She got serious and said, "You did the scenes so well, we don't believe you were only in one play."

"Yeah, there is no way you could have known about the bird scene unless you cheated somehow," Jade said with a strange glint in those green eyes.

Hazel eyes closed when she said, "I can remember my lines better if I read stuff before I sleep. As far as asking people, you all are the only ones I know, and I never asked for help about it."

"She's right, no one here was asked about it, so lay off Jade," Andre said when he ate his sandwich.

The raven haired girl glared at him and then asked, "How long did it take you to do that collage for your locker?"

"A few hours, I think. I felt heart broken to use some of my sketches, but they seem to brighten it up against the dark stuff," The smaller brunette said before nibbling on her sandwich.

Tori watched Robbie come over to sit down and said, "This is Rex. I am sure you were wondering his name yesterday, and I forgot to introduce him."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you," Kryla said while shaking the puppet's hand.

He looked up at her and said, "Same here, but I would like to know you in a more relationship level."

"I'm sorry; I can't go out with you. I am not ready for a boyfriend," She said softly to continue eating her sandwich.

Rex cursed and Cat said, "That's not nice."

"Oh please, I've heard and used worse language," Jade said to see those brown eyes widen in horror.

Kryla nodded and said, "Trust me; he would have been worse if someone were to break him."

"Hey, he isn't that bad. Yeah, he is perverted but can you blame him?" Robbie asked to see her smile.

She shook her head and said, "Unless if he acted on it, or was forced to by you."

"Like that hasn't happened before," Tori said to hear the others laugh.

Robbie ate his food angrily and she kept eating at her pace. It didn't settle well on her to have two immovable eyes staring at her constantly, so she politely moved to sit by Jade. The goth was very surprised she gave her space, and finished eating silently. The others thought for sure she was going to get shoved away, but that didn't happen. Green eyes kept trying to see what was so special about her, but nothing came. Kryla was an average girl who wore a weird style. She had a blue long sleeved shirt on with a green T-shirt over it. Her pants were blue with a orange floral skirt over it. The odd thing was that it matched in the weirdest way. She didn't like that stare, and frowned when she looked at Jade.

"Your clothes are interesting," Was all she said and Kryla shrugged her shoulders.

She laughed and said, "I usually don't mix the floral skirt with this outfit, but I miss the autumn colors."

"Right, I forgot you are from New York. It must be weird to be in a sunny state all the time," Tori said to see her nod.

The hazel eyed girl watched Robbie blush a bit when she said, "The only good thing about being in warm weather is my hands won't freeze much."

"What's up with you?" Jade asked while she looked at him.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing at all, but her hands are ice cold though. During that break up scene I held her hand and it was ridiculously cold."

"Your hand feel like cooling mint lotion," Cat said when she shrieked in surprised at her icy touch.

Kryla looked at her strange and took her hands back to say, "Um, that's cool I guess."

"How can they feel like lotion?" The raven haired girl asked to see Cat think for a second.

She smiled and said, "Because they are nice and soft."

"So aren't other things if you catch my drift," Rex said to see the red head stare at him with confusion.

Kryla shook her head and said, "Anyways, my hands never warm up that well. The only way they would is if I wore gloves all the time."

"Huh, no wonder you wear long sleeved shirts then," Jade said when she tested her hand to feel the cool skin.

She shrugged and Tori said, "We should have a welcoming party at my house for you. It will help us get to know you better and you to get more comfortable around us."

"Um, I am not so sure about that. I don't like others knowing the true me," Kryla said before the bell rang and she left to get to her next class in a hurry.

Cat laughed and said, "She's more mysterious than we thought."

"I guess, but she is still ordinary," Jade said when they went to their class.

The small brunette still had fun learning subjects she had done again. Everyone else had trouble concentrating because the teacher was monotone, but she just kept her attention to the board. The next two classes were the same way, and then she walked to her locker to get her backpack and Jade stopped her. Kryla felt nervous under her gaze again, and shivered when she saw a pair of scissors in her hands. She didn't say anything for a while and the brunette got a bit annoyed.

"Tell me why you are keeping me because I still have a lot of un-packing to do at my house please," Kryla said when she stared at the floor.

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Tori's party is at seven tonight, she wanted me to give you the directions to her house, so here you go."

"Thanks, but I am not sure I can go," The brunette said when she pocketed the piece of paper and left the school.

She didn't want to go over to anyone's house because she never knows what to talk about. She gets so uncomfortable around boys that it's not even funny. Kryla sighed and walked into her house to help un-pack the rest of the boxes to put the stuff in their places. Hazel eyes saddened when she went back into her room to see all the scraps on the floor from the collage she made for her locker. Some of those drawings were really special to her, but luckily she took pictures of them before destroying them. She cleaned the mess up, and decided to do her homework for a while until she got tired. After taking an hour nap, Kryla decided to dress up in dark blue jeans and a striped green shirt. She put on some moonstone bracelets she made, and went out into the living room to see her mom on the computer.

"Can I go to a person's house?" She asked to see a big grin on her face.

She got excited and said, "Sure, who is it?"

"Someone from my school and a bunch of others I met," Kryla said to see her mom encourage her that it will be fun to go so she wouldn't be late.

Before she left the house, she put her hair up in braided pigtails. Kryla followed the directions Jade had given her, and it was pretty easy to find. She was a bit more relaxed now that the stress from school was off her mind for a while. Ten minutes of walking and she was at the front door of a pretty house. The brunette knocked on the door to see the one girl who blamed her for singing wrong. She was about to slam the door, but Tori pulled her in before that could happen.

"Sorry about that, my sister is so rude," She said to see everyone else playing cards.

Kryla smiled and said, "That's okay, I lived with two brothers and a sister, so I know the feeling."

"How come you are the only one enrolled then?" Cat asked when she sat down.

Hazel eyes looked down and said, "Since I am single, they didn't want to leave and have a distant relationship with the ones they love."

"Interesting, let's play some cards already," Jade said when she shuffled the deck and dealt five cards to everyone.

Kryla looked at hers and discarded two, Beck discarded three, Andre discarded one, Cat got rid of two, and Tori discarded all of hers. Jade ended up keeping her cards and gave everyone what they needed. They all ended up betting some skittles in, and the raven haired girl won by having a higher full house. Another knock came from the door, and Tori got up to answer it. Robbie came in without Rex and apologized for being late until Jade told him to shut up and sit down to play. He sat down next to the timid female, and his heart started to beat like crazy. They played a few more hands of five card draw until Kryla wanted to try and switch it up a bit.

"Have you guys played Hold'em before?" She asked to see them all nod.

Jade smiled and said, "They never like to play because I beat their sorry asses."

"We could play Go Fish," Cat said to see the guys look at her weird.

Kryla shrugged and said, "I don't think Gin would work since there are so many players. I'll pass on dealing."

"What's Gin?" Tori asked and Jade groaned when the red head dealt five cards again.

The smaller brunette smiled and explained, "You get ten cards each and try to get a straight of the same suit along with two set of three of a kind. Whoever has it in their hand says Gin before laying their hand down and putting their last card in the discard pile."

"You seem to know a lot about card games," The raven haired female said when she bet some more skittles in the pot.

Kryla nodded and said, "We always played cards whenever we got too bored to use the computer. It's a great way to relieve tension too sometimes."

Tori was glad she was opening up a bit more, but was surprised to see the goth being so nice to her. She has to be up to something, but didn't know what exactly. This time, Kryla beat everyone with three aces, and Cat ended up eating her yellow skittles. She didn't mind since they stopped betting to just keep Jade from screaming at them to bet. Everything was going good until her sister came back down with a dirty look on her face. She turned on some music to sing to, and everyone covered their ears. Jade was about to get up to smack her, but Kryla laughed uncontrollably all of a sudden.

"What are you laughing about?" The older sister asked to glare at her.

She calmed down and said, "Nothing, I was thinking about something funny."

"Whatever, I forgot where I was because of you," She said and turned the music off to stomp back upstairs to slam her door shut.

Jade clapped her hands slowly and said, "Great job on making her leave, she's such an annoying pest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. Kryla belongs to me.**

**Author's note: Oh, something interesting in this one happens.**

"Did you really laugh because something else was funny?" Beck asked to see her smile slyly.

Kryla shrugged her shoulders and said, "No, but I didn't want her to hit me because I was laughing at her either."

"Thanks to her, we can enjoy playing cards peacefully again," Tori said only to see the deck packed up by Cat.

She laughed and said, "Let's play something else. I'm getting bored with playing cards."

"True, what would you all like to play?" Andre asked to see green eyes brighten at a thought.

Kryla looked at Jade and said, "Truth or dare for her, but I am not sure what everyone else was thinking."

"Ether that or seven minutes in heaven. I doubt you babies would want to play anyways," The raven haired teen said to see the others shirt awkwardly in their chairs.

Tori shrugged and said, "Truth or dare it is then.

'Great, just what I need,' the small brunette thought sarcastically when they were served some water and sandwiches. She ate slowly while the others talked until they decided to play for real. Each one wanted to ask her something, but one Jade was bold enough to say it first.

"Kryla truth or dare?" She asked to see hazel eyes look at her sandwich.

She paled and said, "Dare."

"Wow, didn't see that coming. Alright, I dare you to draw something for us," Jade said when she gave her a pencil and some paper.

The brunette was surprised and started to draw something from memory. She shaded the sketch in the appropriate places, and showed it to the rest of them. It wasn't what they expected her to draw, but it looked pretty interesting to say the least. The eyes were the most catching part of the piece, and she ended up darkening the hair when she thought of who to ask. Hazel eyes looked over to her right to see Cat smiling at her.

"Truth or dare?" She asked to see her think for a bit.

The red head said, "Truth."

"Is it true that you like random things?" Kryla asked to watch her nod.

Cat laughed and said, "Of course, that's why I do stuff because it is random."

"Way to ask the obvious. She always does something random," Jade said when she ate her food.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and went back to her drawing. She decided to add another person while the others were asking each other stuff. It was kind of cool to see everyone relaxed and not competing on who was best at what, and she liked that. She blushed when her picture started to get more graphic than planned, so she quickly shaded the clothes almost black. Hazel eyes looked up to see Andre staring at her, and she frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, I pick truth," She said when she continued to draw.

He drank some water and asked, "Is it true that your name isn't Kryla?"

"Yup, I use it because I hate my real name. Robbie truth or dare," The brunette asked without even looking up from the paper.

A blush formed on his cheeks when he said, "Dare."

"Huh, I hate dare. I dare you to hug Tori for two minutes," Kryla said and cursed in her head because she knew the other didn't like him.

Jade smiled slyly and said, "Nice one, get to it Shapiro."

"Just a hug, no touchy feely crap got it," The younger girl said when she looked at the curly haired teen seriously.

Tori groaned when he moved closer to her to hug. Jade timed it on her cell phone, and laughed when the other boys did whistles at them. Kryla finished her drawing on the one side, and flipped it over to start sketching out something else. She looked up to see both blushing when he sat back down beside her. He asked Andre and he had to tell Cat she was cute. She started laughing when he blushed from saying it. The darker skinned male asked Jade and she confessed that Tori wasn't as bad as she expected. Kryla could tell she was lying, but kept drawing a profile shot of one of them. It surprised her so much; she stopped to listen to the dare Tori had to give to Beck.

"I dare you to kiss Kryla's cheek," The taller brunette said to see a dark gleam in those green eyes.

He didn't seem to mind and got up to move near the smaller girl when she said, "You really don't need to do this. I don't need your girl friend on my ass because of a dare."

"Oh, it's not you I will be after," Jade said angrily when Beck did kiss Kryla's cheek gently before sitting back down next to her.

Tori stuck out her tongue when he asked, "Cat truth or dare?"

"Dare sounds fun," The red head said when they shook their heads.

Beck got serious and said, "I dare you to poke Andre for two turns."

"Aw man, this is going to suck," He said when the laughter echoed in his head while Cat started to poke his arm.

She looked at Tori and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She said to see the others wait for Cat to ask.

The raven haired girl slammed her fist on the table and snapped, "Just ask already, we don't have all night."

"Oh, sorry. Is it true that you don't like Robbie?" She asked to see the awkward teen frown slightly.

Those brown eyes widened and she said, "It's not that I don't like him. He is just a bit too forward sometimes that it is hard to handle."

Robbie was very embarrassed to hear that, but blushed when he got poked by Cat too. He really didn't mean to give people a headache, but Rex always tormented him to a point where it changed him. Kryla didn't really like to swear, but she knew that if she didn't say anything about Beck's dare that Jade would have hit her. The kiss really didn't affect her that much anyways because family members always did that, and she wasn't as attracted to him as she thought. The others ended up taking a break from playing, but Cat still poked Andre until another person was asked. She ended up doing more of her profile drawing until someone moved close to see what it was.

"It's not finished yet. I hate it when people don't wait until I am done to see it," Kryla said to see green eyes staring down at her.

Jade crossed her arms and said, "From what I saw, it was pretty good. How long does it usually take you to draw something?"

"It depends on what people want done. Profile shots take the longest because I focus more on the eyes and hair for the most detailed, and I am a perfectionist. The other things for the body I have yet to work on, but I am slowly improving as I go along," She explained when she showed the other side to her.

The raven haired girl nodded and said, "I guess you really do belong here."

"Maybe, but I still think they picked the wrong person," Kryla whispered under her breath when they went back to playing the game.

She was dared to hug Andre for a minute, and he was free from Cat's diabolical poking. Beck confessed that he sang in the shower. Cat had to kiss Beck's hand. Tori confessed that she liked Andre. Jade had to draw what she felt, and everyone blanched. Robbie had to hold Kryla's hand for three turns. Andre confessed that he thought Sikowitz was crazy. This game was tiring the brunette out and she had a hard time finishing her sketch with one hand. She blushed when he squeezed hers gently while she drew the eyes and mouth on the face. Too bad it didn't get done completely when he was shoved onto her when Cat was tickled by Tori. She frowned and decided to stop all together, so she didn't stab a hole in the paper.

"I'm sorry about that," He said while moving back into his chair.

Kryla shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's my fault for not paying attention. I get so caught up with drawing that I ignore everything else."

"Three turns are up, you can let go of her hand now," Jade said when he did slowly.

Beck smiled and said, "You are pretty good at drawing. I am surprised that wasn't your true talent."

"Eh, I don't draw realistically enough. Apparently, drawing in comic style is and always will be frowned upon in art schools," Kryla said when she stretched her arms a little.

Tori frowned and said, "That's stupid, if you are good at drawing comic style than keep doing it. I wouldn't try to go realistic unless you really want to."

"Thanks, I can draw both, but I like comic style better. I have more freedom with it if I want to change the ear style or eyes," The timid girl said when she saw that it was nine thirty.

Andre actually was surprise and asked, "How long have you played the trumpet and drawn?"

"Hm, I played my instrument since I was ten. I always loved to draw, but I didn't get into it until three years ago," Kryla said to show the group picture she finished.

Robbie was shocked and said, "It doesn't look like you have drawn for just three years though."

"I know, I learned a bunch of techniques from the internet, and then I put my own twist on it," She said when she took a sip of water.

Tori grabbed the plate from the card table and said, "That is pretty cool. You should join the art class too."

"I will pass on that. I don't like to draw all the time unless I feel like it," Kryla said when she shaded the hair a little.

"What are you going to sing this Friday for the final? I am sure you didn't prepare for it yet," Jade said to watch her frown slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'll surprise you."

"It takes a lot to surprise Jade. She has a way to make you feel uncomfortable for no reason at all," Cat said to earn a glare from the raven haired girl.

Tori sat back down and said, "I am sure you will do great. At least you can pick any song you want."

"That's good because I haven't listened to much music since I moved," Kryla said when she finished the profile sketch.

Andre looked at the drawing and said, "That is so cool, no wonder your family wanted you here for drawing. It is really nice and clean."

"I tend to color much better, but that take a very long time for me because I mix a lot of shades together," The smaller brunette said when she gave the taller girl her pencil back.

Robbie blushed and asked, "Could you draw me sometime?"

"Sure, but I can't right now. My thumb is dead," Kryla said when she showed them the red blister on it.

He nodded in understanding and Beck asked, "What do we do now?"

"I actually have to go home. My mom is probably worried I didn't call," Kryla said to get up and took the sketch with her.

Tori frowned and said, "Thanks for coming over, it was really fun."

"Likewise," The brunette said with a small smile before leaving her house.

The others eventually left because Trina decided to torture them with her singing again. Kryla sighed and entered her house to see the lamp on in the living room. She closed the door and locked it before going into her room. She hung the sketch up before taking her hair out of the pigtails and changed into pajamas. The brunette passed out instantly, and dreamed about happier things. It was fun to get to see the real side of everyone, but she is still apprehensive about Jade. That one will be tough to ignore and stay out of her way. The night drifted on peacefully, until the sun came up for a pretty Wednesday morning.

"Good morning Kryla," Robbie said when he walked over to her locker.

She put her trumpet inside and said, "Hi, you are in a good mood."

"Yeah, only because you are talking to him," Rex said and snickered at the groan the ventriloquist did.

Kryla shrugged her shoulders and said, "I like talking to him, he's pretty nice."

"Ha, I beg to differ. He gets mean when he feels threatened," The puppet said before he got tapped lightly on the forehead by her hand.

She smiled and said, "Like you are one to talk; besides he is better at talking to girls than you are."

That made Rex's eyebrows go up when Robbie said, "No I'm not, and I have trouble talking to girls."

"Maybe to some girls, but not me. I am glad you can be yourself around me," The brunette said before walking off to go into the class room.

The curly black haired male had a blush on his cheeks when he realized that she was right. He felt connected to her ever since he bumped into her in the one acting exercise. Everyone piled into the class room and waited for Sikowitz to begin his lecture. The bare footed teacher just stood there while sipping the coconut milk, and Cat started to laugh again. Jade rolled her eyes and watched the timid girl out of the corner of her eyes. She was still trying to figure out what was so special, and had to admit her drawings were pretty good. It almost made her want to hang out with her more, but would never ask because then Tori would be suspicious. Like the brunette wasn't suspicious already, so she just stayed silent when the odd ball teach decided to speak.

"Have any of you tried to play a dangerous role before?" He asked only to see Jade's hand up in the air.

Tori looked at him odd and asked, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I am thinking about doing a Halloween play this year, and I want a few of you in it," Sikowitz said to see the others faces brighten except for Kryla.

Andre was happy and asked, "What would we be as?"

"Oh, I haven't thought of the roles yet, but I am sure you, Beck, Tori, Kryla, Jade, Cat, and Robbie can come up with some interesting characters," The barefooted teacher said before they had to jump up and down on one foot.

Hazel eyes looked down at the floor when they were done with the odd activity, and she sat back down. She didn't want to be in a play so soon, and it is making her very uncomfortable. The others were doing a different activity when she decided to copy down some of the notes in her notebook. It didn't take long for Sikowitz to notice what she was doing, so he told them all to sit back down. He basically just told them that Improv is something that could help or hurt someone depending on how you used it. The bell rang and the whole group stayed behind because he told them to.

"Since Kryla is new to this, she will be the only human in the play. The rest of you are going to be something else that try to convince her to join you," Sikowitz said to see the small brunette fidget in her chair.

Jade smiled and asked, "When will we perform this?"

"In a month, but I still have to write a script," The teacher said before they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: Unexpected things.**

"This is going to be so fun. I wonder what we all will be." Tori said when they all ate their lunches.

Kryla ate quickly and wondered herself. She couldn't stop thinking about the play. She really didn't want to disappoint the teacher, but she wanted to say no. There was no way in hell she could learn her lines and juggle school work at the same time again. It gave her too much of a headache thinking about it, so she started writing stuff down in her journal.

She didn't look up when the others joined them at the table. The only thing that made her glance a bit was when Rex leaned over her shoulder. Hazel eyes closed and she politely pushed him away. She closed her book and put it in her backpack. The puppet kept teasing her a little bit, and Cat was going to slap him off when she grabbed his hand.

"I don't think you should keep touching me." The brunette looked at him seriously and said, "Unless you want your hand ripped off."

Robbie got his hand out of her grip and said, "I apologize for his crude behavior."

"Right, like he was just being mean." Cat frowned and said, "He was harassing her and you just let him."

He had a frown on his lips when Jade strolled over and stated. "I need some food. Can one of you loan me money?"

The others felt a little awkward that she asked, but Kryla did give her some. No one except Beck would usually buy her food. It shocked them when the raven haired girl left to go get hers. Tori thought she would not pay Kryla back, but noticed she didn't mind at all. She just ate naturally and Jade came back to sit down with her sandwich. She did give her the change back and could tell just by their faces what they were thinking.

Green eyes narrowed at them, and went back to eating and talking amongst themselves. A frown was on her lips since she didn't see Beck come in like he usually does. She ate her food and kept eyeing the quiet girl. She kept writing stuff in her journal quietly. Hazel eyes blacked out all of a sudden and she tensed a little bit. She closed the book to prevent anyone from reading her thoughts.

"Guess who!" Cat said to watch the others laugh a little.

Kryla smiled and said. "Hm, I think it's Cat."

"Correct." She outstretched her hand and said. "Here you go." It was a piece of hard candy.

She put it in her pocket and said. "Thanks, I love peppermint."

"Well duh, no one can resist the cool sensation it gives your mouth." Rex said to earn a laugh from Jade.

She rolled her eyes and said. "You only say that to get her to kiss you." He shook his head and retorted, "I did not!"

"You can't deny what you say." Kryla shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I could tell the crack in your voice that you suggested something."

"Shut up!" Rex spat. "At least I don't write all the time, nerd." She glared at him angrily. "I have to write." She put her book away. "Otherwise I tend to hurt people like you."

"Oh, I'm so scared." The puppet said to earn a slap in the face.

Kryla decided to leave after that and he liked seeing her angry. He shook his head and told the others to stop laughing. No one really hit him often, so this was new to him. He likes that she could handle his sarcasm. She was in her next class early but didn't really care. She could think freely and Rex is her number one enemy right now. He really irritates her and it was annoying. She didn't look forward to the rest of the day as it dragged on.

Word got around fast about Kryla hitting the puppet, and she felt a little guilty. She went back to her locker after class to get her stuff. She closed it and looked at a certain drawing that popped out at her. She smiled at the light blush on that frowning face and ended up laughing. Then she turned around to see Robbie standing there with a smile on his face.

"What were you laughing at?" He asked, as she blushed. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she looked down and said, "I was just remembering how I drew one of my pictures is all."

"Oh, um can you draw me today?" He asked and watched those hazel eyes widen in surprise. "I can but I don't know where you'd like to go."

"We can go to my place." He said to hear Rex laugh. "It's not really that far from here." She nodded shyly and said, "I should probably call my mom first."

He took her hand and dragged her out of the school. "You can call her when we get there."

Rex was a bit surprised he didn't turn the Shapiro charm on Kryla. It didn't matter since he could tell she liked him as well. She would probably deny it but he knew better. They walked for ten minutes to a white apartment complex. He unlocked the door and led her inside to a small living room. Brown eyes brightened when she found the phone easily, so he nodded for her to use it.

Kryla didn't take too long on the phone and said her good byes when the teen sat on the couch. He tried to relax when she was given a pencil and some paper. The puppet waited to be in the sketch too, so they posed a certain way for her. She smiled and started to sketch them out quickly. His hair would be a bit difficult but she focused more of his eyes and glasses first. Then she tackled his nose and mouth before shading the cheeks.

She drew Rex underneath his chin with a serious expression on his face. Kryla added the curly hair on the puppet and used her pinky to darken it. She drew both sets of ears and now the only thing left was Robbie's hair. Hazel eyes studied the curls and waves before she decided to draw them a bit flat neat the tops of his ears.

"Um, can we take a break?" Robbie squirmed a little and said, "I have to use the bathroom." She put the pencil down and nodded. "I needed to rest my hand anyways."

He nodded and raced to go into the bathroom. He left Rex to stare at her with those immovable eyes. She always wondered how the puppets were made and he was an interesting type. Kryla used her fingers to shade his hair darker but added some highlights by erasing some light curls to add some accents. She darkened both sets of eyes and added the highlight near each pupil. The glasses were totally black, so she just darkened them while the awkward teen came back out.

He apologized for being so long and went back to the pose he was in. She smiled and just continued to draw his hair until she felt that it was complete. Brown eyes watched her put the pencil down and used her fingers to shade all of the dark spots around his ears and forehead. Then she used the eraser to add similar highlights like she did with Rex's. She sighed and kept the pencil down to look up at him shyly.

"I really don't think it looks like you." She had a deep blush on her cheeks. "I had a tough time drawing your hair." He shrugged his shoulders and said. "I don't care, I am just happy you agreed to draw me."

"Let us see it!" Rex said impatiently to watch the picture get turned around and raised his eyebrows in shock.

Robbie couldn't believe that he was looking at an exact copy of himself and Rex. He couldn't think of the words to tell her either. She set the drawing down and got up to go into the bathroom. She washed the pencil lead off her fingers and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired with a deep blush on her cheeks. She didn't even know why she got so flustered, so she tried to relax a little. It amused her to know that he liked her art.

Kryla dried her hands and joined him back on the couch. She frowned since he was still in shock. Even Rex didn't move a muscle since he saw the picture. She moved her hand near his face.

"Hello, are you going to be okay?" She asked to watch him nod slowly. "Thanks for drawing me." Robbie held onto her hand and said, "I really appreciate it and I think Rex does too."

"No problem, it was really fun." She inspected her work skeptically and said. "I am just mad at myself for drawing the ears a bit off."

"You drew me better than I expected." Rex looked up at her and scoffed. "I like it even if the pose was wrong."

"I think it looks great." The teen said to see her blush. "She twisted our relationship and it shows with the expressions she gave us." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and said. "I need to bring this home to take a picture of it. I promise to bring it back to you in school tomorrow."

"That's fine with me." He looked at the drawing thoughtfully and muttered, "I always wondered what it would be like to draw."

She gave him the rest of the paper and said, "Try it out. Everyone has their own style."

"Yeah, I would like to see his stick figures," Rex taunted to watch her get up from the couch.

Robbie held his tongue when she left but wished he didn't. He really liked how kind she was to him. That inspired him to start drawing something and he was a little confused. No matter how many times he tries, nothing ever comes out the way he likes. After getting frustrated, the ventriloquist stopped sketching all together. Rex snickered and got glared at by the troubled teen.

"I'm home." Kryla called out when she came in the door. "How was your day?" Her mom asked.

"Oh you know." She went into her room and said, "The same old thing."

She laughed and said. "That's good."

Hazel eyes looked down at the picture, and snapped a shot of it with her camera. It came out great so she put the drawing in a folder to prevent smudging. She sighed and finished up her homework she had left from school. Kryla still didn't know what to sing for Friday, and it is bugging her. Nothing seems to grab her attention, but settled for one simple song in case she got nervous.

Sometimes the simple ones end up working well for her, so she will try it. Now if only she knew what the play was about. The rest of the night went smoothly, and she was excited to go back to school.

Kryla did her morning routine and ate some breakfast. She brushed her hair and grabbed the folder along with her backpack. She walked outside to breath in the nice crispy air. Her path to school changed everyday, and today was no different. Some people gave her odd glances, but that didn't stop her at all. Nothing could make her fell bad, unless she was forced to do something.

She waked into the school to see Cat and Tori talking excitedly about things. Once she put her bag into her locker, Robbie popped out to say, "Hi!"

"Hey," she smiled and said, "I brought it back for you just like I promised."

"Thanks" He took the folder from her hand.

Jade walked up to them with Beck and asked, "What is that?"

"I did a drawing for him." Kryla said. She blushed when the teen kept staring at her all weird. "You don't have to stare at me."

Robbie looked away and said. "Sorry about that."

"Well now that she gave it to you," The raven haired girl said. "Let's see the results."

Beck held onto her and said. "We should wait until lunch." Cat was spinning on one foot and said, "Yeah, it will be fun."

Jade frowned and they all piled in Sikowitz's class to see him in a meditation pose. Cat started laughing and poked his arm. He opened his eyes and immediately got up to startle the red head. She sat down in a chair and the odd teacher paced a little. He instructed them to act like zombies, so they walked around groaning at each other. It was amusing and then they were told to walk backwards.

Beck bumped into Kryla and she quickly moved to the side. She didn't need her ass chewed out because he touched her. Hazel eyes were alert when she walked back to her seat to sit down. She was uncomfortable again and being touched really set it off. Robbie was jealous that he touched her but calmed down when they had to sit down.

"Remember, acting is sort of like real life," Sikowitz said when he drank his coconut milk. "It can be helpful in a sticky situation."

Kryla frowned and asked, "Can't that be a bad thing?"

"Oh sure, especially when you was dealing with the police," He said when he sat back down.

The bell rang and they were held back to get a really small script. Kryla was glad she didn't have too many lines. It would be fun to see how the others would dress. Sikowitz didn't care what she wore but it couldn't be a costume until the very end. She was a little relaxed now that she could start memorizing her lines.

They left to go to their main classes and get bored out of their minds for most of the day. She didn't have a good feeling when lunch rolled around. The others were waiting when she got in line to get her food.

"Show us her drawing Shapiro." Jade snapped when she sat down.

The awkward teen blushed and pulled the folder out. "She did do a nice job." Rex raised his eyebrow and snapped, "Just open the folder already man." He did and everyone gasped a little.

"Wow you weren't lying about one thing." The raven haired girl said, "Nice shading on his hair."

"Thanks." Kryla blushed and said, "I tried my best."

"It shows," Cat exclaimed and hugged her.

Beck and Andre were happy to see her smile. She even got a little praise from Tori and it made her feel odd. No one really liked her stuff that much before and it made her nervous. She started to eat and it calmed her down a lot. The others kept looking at the drawing until Robbie closed the folder. He slipped it into his backpack, and ate along with the others.

"This script looks really fun." Rex said to see the others nod.

Kryla looked at her parts and said, "I never had short lines throughout the entire play before."

"Then this should be easy for you." Jade sneered only to get bumped on the shoulder by Beck.

The rest of the lunch period was silent. Kryla didn't need to get snapped at and held her tongue. Maybe she could get her back in the play. The bell rang to end the tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: Moves are to be made in this one.**

"You didn't have to be mean Jade." Tori said while they walked to science class.

She rolled her eyes and said. "I'm sure she is fine."

'Yeah right,' Robbie thought while talking out his homework. Hazel eyes concentrated on her work and didn't even talk during the breaks they had. Sinjin even tried to freak her out but nothing did. He still talked about odd stuff and she wrote things down in her journal. She sighed and looked up at the clock.

"We are going to have a test next week," The teacher said. "So start studying over the weekend."

They all groaned when the bell rang. Kryla visited her locker to get her stuff. She closed it and went outside to breathe in the fresh air. It calmed her nerves down, so she started to go back home. The others were trying to find her, but no luck.

"She went home already," Beck said.

Great, we were supposed to rehearse today." Jade muttered and looked through her phone. "She doesn't even have an account for 'The Slap'!"

Tori shrugged her shoulders and said, "No one informed her about it yet."

Green eyes glared at her, but stormed off to try and find her. She gets so irritated when something goes wrong. It wasn't Tori's fault, but it just bugged her when she talked. Jade kept thinking to herself about scissor, and eventually found Kryla sitting on the curb. Hazel eyes looked away when she walked up to her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Sikowitz wants to do a rehearsal." Jade looked back and said, "We can use the scripts."

Kryla got up and walked back to the school with her. She got a little bored on the way home so she sat on the curb to watch everyone. It inspired her to draw and she sketched something out. Good thing Jade didn't see it either. She would have been a little embarrassed to explain what she drew.

"I found her." Jade announced when they walked into the classroom.

"Good, now I want you to stand here." Sikowitz explained, as he pulled Kryla to a certain spot. "Since this play is short, it will go easy."

"Okay, now what?" She asked, and heard the others snicker.

Tori pointed to her script. "Say your line."

"Ah!" Kryla looked down and read, "What should I be for Halloween?"

"That's the title of the play." Sikowitz said. "Your line is 'Where am I?'"

"Where am I?" She asked in a confused voice.

"That's it!" The teacher laughed at their expressions. "Keep going."

"A human," Beck ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let's eat her." Tori moved in between them and said, "We can't do that."

"Who are you?" Jade asked. Cat snuck up behind the brunette and smiled. "She is a friend." Green eyes looked her up and down and scoffed. "Who is she a friend of?"

"That's enough for now." The teacher said. He clapped with delight. "You all will do fine."

Robbie blushed a little at his line. He wasn't sure if it was a mistake either. The script was only two pages, so they already rehearsed page one. It's a good thing too because he didn't need to get made fun of. They left the room and talked amongst themselves. "Well the ending should be interesting." Beck said.

Kryla blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow, you are flustered." Jade smiled and said, "The ending must not be your forte." "Who is the vampire?" Cat asked to watch Robbie blush darker. "I am." She laughed and teased him a little bit.

"Stop picking on him." Tori pulled the red head away. "I think it's cool he gets someone this time."

"I don't even have any lines," Andre complained while reading the script. "This really stinks!"

You are a mummy." Cat smiled and said, "Your mouth would be covered."

"Anyways, why were you sitting on the curb?" Jade asked to see Kryla frown a bit. "I wanted to relax alone."

She didn't stick around too much after that. Green eyes narrowed while she watched her leave. She was very suspicious of her still. Again, Kryla walked down the street to go home. This time, she kept going because it was a bit darker outside. She couldn't wait to color that sketch.

After going inside, Kryla entered her room to pull out her homework. She stretched her arms out after getting it all done in an hour. Then she pulled out the drawing to take a picture. She got out her colored pencils to start outlining the sketch. A smile curled on her lips and colored the whole thing quickly. After blending the colors with white, Kryla took another picture of the completed piece.

She walked into the living room to use the computer. Kryla uploaded her pictures to save them on some photo sites. She really liked the sketch of Robbie. Hopefully, everyone else would too. Then she checked her e-mail to see what was going on in New York. Her siblings were doing fine and she missed them. They sent her some pictures of where they went. She laughed at a lot of them and signed off because she got bored.

A knock echoed in the hall way, so she got up to open the door. She froze and her heart started pounding when she was greeted by Rex and Robbie. Kryla gulped and motioned them to come in to be courteous. Her mom came into the living room and smiled warmly at him. She thought his puppet was pretty cool. "What is his name?"

"His name is Robbie." Kryla blushed and motioned to the puppet. "This is his friend Rex."

"How's it going?" The puppet asked while moving his eye brows up. "Not too bad." Her mom said.

She walked into the kitchen to leave them alone. Hazel eyes looked at the teen flustered. She didn't want him there at all. He was oblivious to her stare and looked around to see a lot of stuff on the walls. Rex didn't say much since she didn't speak ill of them being there. Robbie was going to walk down to her room but she ran past him to shut the door. "I don't want you in there."

"Oh!" He smiled at her and said, "You do like anime." She looked at him shocked and he said, "I had a feeling you did since your drawings were similar."

"Y-Yeah I do." She said awkwardly when they sat on the couch. "I don't like telling others because they look at me funny."

"You like whatever you want." He shrugged his shoulders and Rex said, "Don't let people get you down."

"I'll try to remember that." She nodded and watched her mom bring out two plates of food. "I made enough for everyone."

"Thank you very much." Robbie said when he ate slowly. She saw her mom use the computer while eating as well. This was so awkward to her. She didn't think her mom would be so cool about this. It made her feel very nervous too.

She slowly ate and tried to ignore those eyes peeking at her once in a while. He looked away when she looked at him. "Why are you here?"

Kryla waited for him to swallow and he said. "I wanted to get to know you better. Is that so wrong?"

"I suppose not." He smiled and she said, "I am just not comfortable being alone with someone else."

Rex laughed at her shyness and he shook his head. "You seem fine with us here."

"St-Kryla, can you come here for a minute?" Her mom asked. She froze in fear when she almost called her by her real name. Kryla put her plate on the table and walked over to her. It would have been so embarrassing if he knew her actual name. She didn't like how long it was.

Her mom was frustrated about something on the computer. She showed her how to do it easily. Robbie was surprised she was helpful.

Kryla sat back down to eat her supper and blushed at his constant staring again. She didn't notice how close she sat beside him either. Rex wiggled his eye brows at Robbie when he finished eating. She didn't think anything was wrong until a wooden hand touched her closer than normal. He looked up at her to test how she handled the situation. Hazel eyes looked away and scooted some distance between them.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Her mom called out.

"Oh yes, it was very good." Robbie said, while Kryla gathered their plates. She took them in the kitchen to put them in the sink. Kryla rinsed the sauce off before going back to keep the others entertained. "What would you like to talk about?" She asked shyly.

Rex looked around and said. "You live here with just your mom!"

"No my dad works for a trucking company." Kryla said when she kicked the table. Robbie watched her zone out so he asked. "What are you going to sing tomorrow?"

"Oh I have one song in mind." She shrugged her shoulder and said. "It is a bit shorter than most."

He nodded and said. "I am not sure what to sing."

"That's because you can't" Robbie sniggered when he got scolded for being right. "It's the truth man." Kryla shook her head and said. "You will do fine. Just pick something you like."

Brown eyes watched her smile a bit and he said. "I will. She nodded and saw her mom peeking at them with interest. She didn't want to be overheard anymore so she grabbed his hand. He blushed when she pulled him into her room to have more privacy. "Your room is pretty cool." He saw a lot more drawings and was impressed. "I can see why you want to keep everything secret."

"Yeah, I have a lot of trouble trusting people." Kryla said when she cleaned up the papers on the floor. They both sat down and he asked. "Why don't you tell anyone your real name?" She looked down at the floor with a frown. "I hate it." Rex looked at her with those eyes and said, "That is your only reason." Kryla nodded and reached for something to sketch on.

Robbie realized she didn't want to talk anymore about her name so he asked. "Have you drawn more graphic pictures before?" She smiled a little and said, "Its fun to do as long as I don't get caught." They both looked at her amazed and Rex lifted up his eye brows. "You never cease to amaze me."

Kryla smiled a little more and put the paper down. He blushed when she moved a little closer. The puppet was a little afraid when she held onto his chin. She moved away quickly to put the colored drawing away. Seeing that blush stain Robbie's cheeks made her realize she was flirting with him. He wanted to see her other drawings but didn't ask. He saw a few volumes of different series on her bookshelf and he was interested.

"You have a hard time being here don't you?" He asked to watch her look away. "I miss the other half of my family a lot." She said.

"I'm sorry," Rex said when he put his hand on hers.

She shrugged a little and looked at him. Both made her feel a little different again. Robbie decided that he wanted to leave so he stood up all of a sudden. "I am sorry if I intruded."

"Not at all," She exclaimed and got up to say, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

He nodded and left the room with her. Kryla's mom was watching some sports on the television. She yelled for her team, and they both laughed. He smiled at her when she stepped outside with him. Rex didn't know if he would make a move but he should do it quick. "I should show you the school's website we a joined." She nodded and said, "Have a good night."

Robbie hugged her quickly before he walked down the stair. She blushed all over again and entered back into her house. The only thing that bothered her was that Rex pushed up against her chest. She could only imagine what he was thinking now. She walked back into her room to write in her journal.

It didn't take too long for her to go to bed. Kryla tossed and turned about what is to come the next day. She cried in her sleep before she finally settled down.

'I am not looking forward to this.' Kryla thought and yawned tiredly while walking into the school. She put her instrument away and there was a lot of buzz going on. Everyone kept glancing at her and laughing. She watched a few of them hug each other and it gave her a shock. Someone must have recorded Robbie's visit last night. She blushed angrily about who could have done it.

"Look she is getting angry!" One of the guys said to make everyone laugh harder.

She walked away from the lockers to get into Sikowitz's room. He was looking up at the ceiling so she sat down in a chair quietly. The odd teacher looked at her and smiled. Kryla didn't feel like talking so she looked out of the window. The others eventually came in as well. Robbie and Rex were a little flustered about getting picked on too.

"Kryla and Robbie, act out how you feel right now!" Sikowitz said to see them shuffle uncomfortably. "Do we have to?"

He nodded and they got up to start talking angrily. Everyone was surprised to watch Kryla glare at all of them. She rolled her eyes and sat back down. There was no need to explain how she felt. Robbie frowned and said. "We just had a bad morning is all?" He was told to sit down and the others acted out their feelings too.

After watching Jade act all happy she was a little miffed. Just because she wanted to know about Kryla, doesn't mean she had to spy on Robbie. It made her so mad when the raven haired girl smiled at her. She balled her hands into fists and then relaxed at the activity they were told to do. Randomly poking people always made her smile. Well, until Cat came by and drilled her finger into her skin. She laughed and ran over to her next victim.

"Stop poking so hard." Jade snapped at the red head. She kept tapping everyone's shoulders. When she got close to Robbie and Kryla,

they avoided her completely. Green eyes watched the brunette the most when they had to high five each other.

After ten minutes of slapping hands, they were seated once again. The crazy teacher kept staring at them quietly. No one said a word since he kept sipping the last of his coconut milk. "Well, what else is next on your schedule?" Jade asked.

"Oh I don't have anymore to say." Sikowitz moved to sit next to her. "I am just wasting my time here."

Kryla watched him jump from seat to seat. He sat down next to her and ruffled her hair. She laughed because her dad used to do that. The others kind of were confused about it too. The teacher eventually told them to act like mimes with sneezing fits. She was a bit confused about this one. After a while she got into the exercise very well and nailed it. Robbie pulled himself close to her and got shoved away by Jade. She trapped her in a box and moved away.

'So much fun,' Kryla thought sarcastically and moved her hands on the invisible side of the box quickly to break it open. The others watched her move close to the other and wrapped her up in an imaginary rope. Jade frowned when she tied it up tight and walked off. She used her imaginary scissors to get out of it. "Okay that's enough!" Sikowitz moved in between them to prevent something bad from happening.

The bell rang and they all left the room. Kryla watched Trina go by, practicing for her song. She shook her head annoyed and got her instrument from her locker. Andre joined her to go inside and sat down in their seats. The teacher had them do different scales to warm up again. Then they were handed a song to try and play together.

It made her relax and pour her emotions in the notes she played. This class was so much fun that it went by way too fast. They packed up their instruments and visited their lockers before lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: More nit picking. Just search Song lyrics by Evanescence to find the songs.**

"Oh yeah, you are all going DOWN!" Trina sang at the top of her lungs during lunch. She kept doing her "strategy" and the others laughed at her. Kryla literally covered her ears to block out her voice. It was so off key that it made them ring with irritation. Tori groaned and at her food in annoyance. The others kept screaming at the older sister to shut up.

Jade rolled her eyes when that voice stopped. "Finally, I can think in peace."

"Hopefully she will stop when the class ends." Beck said.

Kryla uncovered her ears and ate her food in peace. She was getting very nervous about chorus. Her mind wouldn't stop picturing how badly it could go. Hazel eyes closed to clear it and blushed when someone touched her shoulder. "You will be great."

"I doubt it but thanks for trying to cheer me up Cat." She hugged the red head sadly, only to hear her squeal with delight. She hugged her back tightly before eating again. Robbie watched how different she really was here compared to at her house. Rex kept trying to hit on Tori and she spread some jelly all over his face. "Ah, clean it off!"

Kryla gave him a napkin to have the teen wipe it off. His face was a little sticky but not too bad. Cat laughed because he smelt like strawberries. Rex complained about it and Jade laughed at his misery. "You're lucky she didn't put mustard in your eyes."

"Shut up." Rex shook his head. "She could have told me to stop."

The taller brunette rolled her eyes irritated. She never liked him anyways but he doesn't take the hint too well. Pushing food in his face was the only option she had. It was time he realized she doesn't like him that way. Jade still thought it was amusing to see Tori try to get him back. She was so funny with that fake angry expression. "Are you all ready to sing?"

"Yes!" Was all Andre heard from them? Their tensions were really high because of all the pressure. Kryla still didn't want to do this. She even had a toss up between two songs she really liked. Oh well, it will be decided depending on who goes first. They all ate the rest of their lunches and chilled for the last few minutes.

"Good luck everyone." Cat said as she raced into the school when the bell rang.

Everyone piled inside to get to their next classes. Kryla frowned when she watched the teacher put the list up of how they would sing. She was in the middle so she could relax and listen to the others. Most of them were confident and sang really well. Trina was really bad, and everyone covered their ears. She got mad when she finished and huffed when the teacher said. "That was, Kryla you are next!"

"I-I couldn't write a song, so I'll sing Missing by Evanescence." She explained before relaxing instantly. The others watched her open her eyes and she started to sing. At first, she started off too soft and eventually gained her voice. Jade was really impressed when she could hit certain octaves and enjoyed her performance. She wondered what song it was going to be. Kryla gently whispered the last few lines before she stopped all together. Everyone clapped in awe and she bowed before standing next to the others who sang.

"I was way better than you were." Trina sneered when she crossed her arms.

Kryla shrugged her shoulders and watched Robbie walk up. He had a guitar and the others groaned. She ignored their protests and listened to his song. She laughed a little because it was odd, but very catchy. The teacher shook her head when he finished and told him to join the others. He picked up Rex and joined Kryla. She still had an amused look on her face, so that was enough for him.

"We will continue after a short break." The teacher said, as the kids talked amongst themselves.

Robbie watched her look down to the floor. "I really liked hearing you sing." She looked at him and said, "I liked your song too. It made me laugh."

"Why would breaking and using glass make you laugh?" Trina asked. Kryla shrugged her shoulders. "The way he sang it amused me."

"You really are weird." Rex laughed and said, "I have to admit that your voice is pleasant when you sing."

"Thanks," Was all she said before it was time for the rest of the others to sing. Jade was up next and she sang a duet with Beck. Their voices were perfect and Kryla smiled at them. The song was nothing she has ever heard before and it moved her soul. They bowed and came over to watch everyone else. Cat, Andre, and Tori sang their songs just as well before the others did their variations of a known song. Surprisingly, Kryla was the only one to sing her song without any back up music.

The teacher wrote down the remaining grades on her list. She taped it on the door and they ran up to see it. A few of them were happy with their grades but Trina was shocked. She got the lowest score and started to complain. Kryla peeked at her score and was very surprised. She moved away and was glad to pass. Cat came over and hugged her tightly. "I told you that you would do fine."

"You did a nice job on that song." Jade said when she smiled. The others agreed and Kryla felt better. She still thought about someone spying on Robbie's visit last night. It made her angry that she figured it was Jade. She also thought that someone else could have been playing a nasty prank on them too. She ended up congratulating the others as well.

The rest of the class time was spent with them singing more songs she needed to learn. Robbie had a book open so she could sing along and it helped tremendously. She liked how everyone sounded great, except for Trina when her voice flew way off key. The teacher rubbed her temples and sighed with relief when the bell rang. "Thanks for lending me you book."

"No problem," Robbie said. "I forgot that you haven't learned these songs before." They walked to their lockers. She nodded and got her instrument before closing hers up. He wanted to walk her home but Cat came up to them instead. "We have to rehearse again."

They followed her into Sikowitz's room and she was in the same place they left off yesterday. Jade rolled her eyes when Rex demanded to be put down. The awkward teen set him in a chair and got his script ready. He didn't really want to say his line but his options were limited when the odd teacher entered the room. He sat down in a chair and said. "Continue where you left off."

"Who is she a friend to?" Jade asked while crossing her arms impatiently. Robbie pulled Kryla away from them and said. "I met her some time ago. I brought her here to show her what it's like."

"That's not your line Robbie." Sikowitz said. "Read it right."

He gulped and blushed while saying, "S-She is my girlfriend."

"It's true!" Kryla claimed while lowering her head as she explained, "I met him when I walked alone one night." She looked at him lovingly and said. "We couldn't help but get to know one another."

Andre walked around all panicky and Cat said. "She can't join us!" Tori frowned when Robbie walked over to the group. "Unless she dressed up like on of our kind." Beck looked over at Jade and asked. "She could do that right?" The raven haired girl kept looking at her and muttered, "Sure, if she can blend in that is."

Robbie hugged her tightly and said. "I can't wait to see what you will become."

"That's enough," Sikowitz said and clapped. "You all are doing a very fin job."

Kryla nodded and pulled away from his arms. He didn't want to let go but did so no one would yell at him. He picked up Rex and the puppet laughed at him. She was surprised that her lines were so easy to memorize. She picked up her trumpet case while Jade pulled Beck into a corner to kiss him. 'I guess that is her way to thank him.' Kryla thought on her way out of the classroom.

"Wait up!" Rex called out, as she halted halfway down the hall. Robbie was running to catch up with her. He breathed heavily and panted, "I-I want…to walk…you home."

Kryla blushed and watched him look at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and they continued to walk out of the school. Rex didn't waste any time and asked, "Did you like getting hugged?" She stared up at the sky in wonder. "It was different."

Robbie was shocked to see her smile. Normally when girls say it was different, it meant that they didn't want him near them. She still amazed him with such a simple answer. They walked an odd route to her house. He didn't know it took that short of time to get there. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem." He thought of something and said, "I need to show you our school's website." Rex looked up at her and asked. "Can we hang with you for a while?"

She nodded and opened the door. Her dad popped his head out of the kitchen to greet her. Kryla ran up to hug him and smiled. "This is Robbie Shapiro and he is a ventriloquist. His friend's name is Rex."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you." Her dad said, as they shook hands.

Robbie smiled and Rex said. "Let's get going on that website." Kryla nodded and walked over to the computer. He typed in the website and clicked sign up for her to fill out. "I think I got it from here," She said, and blushed when he didn't move away. After filling out her information, she confirmed her stuff. He sent the others friend requests and she didn't know what else to do.

"Do you have a web cam?" Robbie asked and she shook her head. "I don't like video chatting."

Rex was surprised and said, "You should. It's fun to pick on people."

Kryla rolled her eyes and decided to put a drawing as her avatar. He thought it was pretty cool, so she got that all complete. She didn't want to check anything else, so she signed out of it. Robbie moved away when her mom wanted to use it. They walked into her room to hang out a little. "What are you interested in?" She asked, while they sat down.

Robbie shrugged and said, "I really don't know. Sometimes normal things but mostly odd stuff makes me laugh." Rex laughed at him. "Like when you want to hug her for no reason." He kept on teasing him about girls again.

"I didn't mean who he likes." She said with a small blush. "I meant music and books. You know, the boring stuff people hate talking about." Both laughed at her last comment.

Robbie calmed down to say, "I do like anime as well. Some music I can tolerate but Country is a little too much." Kryla agreed with him and said. "Yeah, the songs really don't make too much sense."

"I like to rap and that's basically it." Rex piped in when she took out some CD's. "I am a huge Evanescence fan." Kryla looked at the back of the case. "The lead singer's voice is amazing."

He blushed and asked. "Can you sing something for me?" She looked over the lists of songs and thought about it. "I don't know which one to choose."

Rex shook his head and said. "Just sing randomly."

"That is something I could never do." Kryla said. The other pointed to a song and she blushed deeply. "That one is a bit too dark; kind of like Jade when something really sparks her interest."

Robbie took out the CD anyway and popped it in her boom box. He skipped to number eight and she frowned slightly. The music began to play and she couldn't help but hum along with it. He thought it was cute to see her relax a bit when the song continued. Rex actually liked the singers' voice and moved side to side with the music.

"Can you sing the next one at least?"

She bit her lip when the familiar back round music played. Kryla started to sing along with it. He watched her close her eyes to concentrate on the lyrics. His whole mind exploded after each word that sang out of her mouth. Rex even joined in by humming a little. She opened her eyes surprised and nodded for him to continue. The song finally ended and her mouth stayed closed, as the rest of the CD played.

"That was so cool." The puppet said. He looked up to Robbie and laughed at his frozen face. The teen was watching her intently when she kept humming some lyrics of each song. He could see why she didn't like to sing out loud. The others would have been jealous of her best singing. The CD ended and she took it out to put it back in its case.

Robbie got out of his stupor when she decided to do her homework. He took his out as well to finish it up too. Rex was sitting near the boom box with his hand on it. Kryla didn't take to long to finish her stuff. She put it away and stretched out her arms to hear a loud pop. He cringed at the creaking he heard and was about to ask her what it was. "My arms always crack when I move a certain way." She explained.

"Oh that has to feel weird." He said. She shrugged her shoulders and put the CD's away. "What do you want to do now?"

He picked up Rex and he said. "We have to go. His parents will worry."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie said when he put his backpack around his shoulder. She nodded and smiled when he ran into the door. Rex yelled at him when he opened the door to walk out quickly. Kryla couldn't hold it any longer and ended up laughing at his clumsiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: More embarrassing moments.**

*Skipping to Monday*

"Hey, you finally have a profile on The Slap." Tori said. Kryla nodded and put her back pack in her locker. "I still need to edit some things but it is there."

Jade got pulled over by Cat and she said. "We accepted your friend request."

"That's cool," Kryla said. She waited for the warning bell to ring. The red head posted some random stuff to her wall from her phone. She laughed all the way down the hall. "Will you shut up? You are annoying." Jade snapped.

Cat frowned and sat down in a chair when they entered the class room. Robbie and Rex ran in just in time. He was even holding onto his puppet friend weird when he sat down near Tori. She ignored him while he drank some water to catch his breath. Sikowitz entered the room with a medium sized pumpkin. The others just watched him put it on a chair before he tapped on Kryla's shoulder.

"I want you to act like an excited girl ready to carve her pumpkin." He said. She nodded and ran over to the chair to pick it up. Kryla set it down on the stage flood and took out some pens. She dug one deep enough to cut the top off and pulled it away. Robbie joined her with a scraper in his hand. She didn't know why he had it but watched him scoop the goop out and he threw it at her. She laughed and grabbed a handful of it and dumped it on his head. "Stop," Sikowitz said when he walked up on the stage.

They did and he got most of the guts out of his hair. She sat back down in her chair. The teacher inspected the pumpkin and laughed. He scooped out some of the gut and threw it at everyone. Jade wasn't too thrilled by it and gave him a death glare. Cat and the others laughed it off when he threw round two. "Is there a point to throwing that at us?" Jade asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see your surprised faces." He said. She rolled her eyes and wiped the orange gunk out of her hair. The others did the same and they were told to act like chickens. They started to strut and flap their arms around all over the place. A few of them clucked and Cat was the loudest. She started to laugh when someone tripped on the floor. They were told to sit down and Sikowitz was still near the opened pumpkin.

"Where did you find that?" Tori asked, watching him dig more guts out to slap it down on the floor. "I bought it at the store." He simply said.

Kryla got back up to inspect the inside and said. "I think this could be a good prop. Can we carve this for the play?"

"Sure, I think that is a splendid idea." He said when they both dug more guts out of the poor pumpkin. The others were amused she could keep up with the crazy teacher. Kryla was glad because she thinks Jade could do something cool with the carving. She just needs to ask her when the time was right. The bell rang shortly after that.

"Man, this won't come off," Andre complained and went into the bathroom.

All of them did freshen up the best they could before they went to their classes. Kryla handed in her work and took notes down to help in the future. The best thing about starting half the year was she missed most of the presentations. She hated public speaking and it made her nauseous thinking about it. The classes seem to go by so much quicker to her today. Kryla walked to her locker to grab her backpack.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jade asked. She walked with her and said. "I just wanted to get this out of my locker. My classes are going a lot quicker today."

Green eyes looked at her and asked, "What did you and Robbie do a few nights ago?"

"Nothing you need to know." Kryla kept her distance when they walked out of the school for lunch. "He stopped by my house and that is all." They got in line to buy their lunches and Jade said. "He is weird. Why would you want to hang out with him?" Hazel eyes glinted a bit when she said. "I am too, so we both understand each other."

Jade didn't expect that answer. They sat at the empty table to eat. She watched the timid female look at her. "Do you like what you see?" Kryla swallowed her food and said. "I need to ask you something." Green eyes looked at her so she continued, "Would you be interested in carving the pumpkin?"

She smiled a little and said. "I think I could do something."

"Awesome, I figured you would since you can use sharp objects." Kryla said. They continued to eat when the others joined them. Beck handed the goth her coffee and kissed her cheek. Robbie sat next to Kryla for a second before she scooted over to make room for Cat. He was sad until he decided to forget about it to eat.

"Guess what we are doing next week?" Jade asked Beck. He shrugged his shoulders and she said. "You are going to help me carve the pumpkin." Kryla could tell she just wanted to make her angry. She was surprised he thought it would be fun. "I could preserve it at my house if you want."

"Where would you put it Cat?" Robbie asked.

She laughed and said. "I can store it in my brother's room. It's always cold in there."

"I hate to ask," Tori said and continued, "but why would it be cold in there?"

Cat shook her head and said. "He kept reptiles in there."

"They need warmth too. How did they live?" Robbie asked. Cat looked at him to say, "They didn't. He liked the feel of their bodies."

They all shuddered and stopped eating after that. She ate like nothing happened. Kryla wondered what it was like inside of her head. She must have a reason to be so random one day and serious the next. Hazel eyes watched the girl smile and poke her forehead. She looked back down at her food and ate the rest of it.

"Remember, we have to rehearse for the plat tonight." Jade said. She sipped her coffee while eyeing Kryla. The timid girl nodded and blushed when a small hand touched her arm. Rex was looking up at her and he said. "It's the last scene too."

'Great,' she thought and slipped his hand off to put it on the table. The puppet lifted his eye brows up and then looked over at Tori. He kept hitting on her again. Too bad Cat wasn't sitting in between Kryla and Robbie. Tori ended up shoving the puppet out of his arms. Kryla blushed as she looked down to see him lying on her lap. She gingerly picked him up and gave him back to Robbie.

"I didn't mean to push him that hard. "Tori said apologetically to her. Kryla shrugged and it off and heard Rex mumbled to himself. He didn't mind how she held him and would like to have it done again. Robbie's arm moved to where he sat on top of her lap. "What up?"

Hazel eyes looked at him and said. "I don't know."

"You little creep. Get off of her." Tori said. Robbie pulled him off to hear Rex whine. He never did that so it surprised the teen. The bell rang and they went back inside to finish up their school day. She did have to take a few tests and quizzes but that were easy for her to do. She really was glad she studied over the weekend.

Everyone else would groan during them and it made her laugh. They were handed a worksheet to do afterwards in groups. The only one she knew by name was Sinjin. She paired up with him and he was surprised. He worked on the sheet a little and then ran his fingers through her hair. Her body tensed and pulled away. He had a small blush on his cheeks before he went back to the work sheet.

"Your hair is so soft." Sinjin said. She nodded and didn't say much to him. He kept trying to get her to talk but it failed miserably again. Kryla finished the worksheet and moved back to her original seat. She was glad too because he probably would have done something weirder. He had one of those faces that gave her the chills. The class ended a few minutes later.

"Let's go rehearse." Cat said. She pulled the timid girl in Sikowitz's room to meet up with the others.

The pumpkin was still in the middle of the floor. Rex was sitting on a chair watching. This time, it was a dress rehearsal. The thing is that the crazy teacher wanted to do the play on the thirteenth. He thought it would be perfect because of the superstitions people have with the number. Kryla stood in the middle of the stage with her eyes closed.

"ACTION," Sikowitz yelled. She started awake and looked all around confused.

"Where am I?" She called out and jumped when someone held her. Beck looked down and said. "It's a human!" Tori joined them and he said. "Let's eat her." She shook her head and said, "We can't do that." Kryla got pulled away from him.

Jade came in and asked. "Who are you?" Cat ran up behind her and said, "She is a friend." Green eyes looked her up and down and scoffed, "Who is she a friend to?"

Robbie tugged her away from the group and stammered, "S-She is my g-girlfriend." The others gasped as she said. "It's true!" Kryla lowered her head and said, "I met him when I walked home alone one night." She looked at him lovingly and said, "I couldn't help getting to know him better."

Andre came in and groaned angrily and Cat stated. "She can't join us!" Tori frowned when Robbie walked away from her to join them sadly. "She can try to blend in with us." Beck looked over at Jade and asked. "She can do that right?" The raven haired girl looked at Kryla sternly and said. "Sure, if she can change her human appearance."

Robbie smiled and went back over to her and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait to see what you will become."

Kryla blushed and got pulled away from him by Cat and Tori. They looked in a random box and picked out some cat ears and tail for her to try on. She was forced out of the room to put the appendages on. Cat came out to put on her face makeup and Tori put a sheet over her. She was steered back inside of the room and the others waited patiently.

"We give you our new Halloween creation." Cat said. They pulled off the sheet to watch the others clap. Jade looked her up and down and said, "She'll make a fine addition to my experiments." Tori rolled her eyes and walked away when Robbie got close to her.

He blushed heavily and said. "You look lovely." The girls did a group "aw" and she hugged him.

"Now kiss him." Sikowitz said.

Kryla moved away a little and looked down. She was elated to join them but a stage kiss was way too weird for her. "I can't do that."

"Ah come on. Just do it so we can go home." Jade sneered. The timid girl got fed up with this and took off her appendages. She threw them back in the box and grabbed her back pack. "I knew I should have said no to this." Was all they heard when she stormed out?

Sikowitz looked at them and said. "Wonderful rehearsal, I hope this goes as well on the thirteenth as it did tonight."

"Right, but we are missing the main character here." Jade snapped when she sat down. Robbie saw that look in those hazel eyes and he was sad. They were apologetic and he can't figure out why. "Yo Robbie, did you hear what I said?" Tori waved a hand in his face. He shook his head and repeated, "What happened?"

"I don't know." He looked at the script and said, "We did all the lines right until the very end. She never said her last line." She nodded and Jade laughed. She smiled evilly at him and said. "She is an amateur when it comes to stage kissing." He gulped and forgot all about that.

'No wonder she ran off,' Robbie though when he picked up Rex.

Kryla entered her house and closed the door calmly. She didn't care what the others thought of her. The last line she had was what really shocked her. She didn't feel comfortable and needed to walk it off. It made her heart ache when she blew Robbie off and it is bugging her. She entered her room to finish up her homework. Then she skimmed over her lines for the play. Her eyes kept watching the last line play in her head over and over again.

"Honey, some kids are here to see you." Her mom called outside of her door.

Hazel eyes rolled and knew that Jade wouldn't let Robbie come here without following. She hid some stuff that didn't need to be seen right now. A sigh escaped her lips when she got up to open the door. Not only did Robbie bring Jade, but Tori and Cat were tagging along with them. Kryla just moved out of the way to let them in. The only one who didn't seem to care about being there was obviously Jade. She did think her room was interesting though.

"Why did you leave?" Tori asked. She didn't say anything to make the goth snap, "Just say something!"

Kryla crossed her arms angrily and spat, "I am sure you already know why I did."

"Wow you really are a prude." Jade said, as the others backed away from her.

A mysterious smile graced Kryla's mouth when she said. "To you, I think anyone would seem that way. The only problem with that is I am still one you can't figure out."

Green eyes glared her down and snapped, "Shut up!" Kryla stood up and said. "Yeah, I might have left because of the kiss scene. Big whoop, I am not used to this type of play." Robbie blushed a little, elated that it wasn't because if him being himself. "You could have just told Sikowitz that. He would have understood." Cat said.

"Not likely, it was the end of the play. He wanted me to do it." Kryla said. She took out the script again and kept looking over her line. "You can just practice here if you are so shy about it." Jade suggested watching her blush heavily. "Come on, it shouldn't be too bad." Rex piped in to get hushed by Robbie.

He got pushed over to her and he said. "You look so lovely." Cat and Tori did their lines and Kryla said. "I-I love y-you." She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robbie's heart pounded to feel her cool skin on his when he got pulled down. Jade laughed at their height differences and asked, "So you have high heels? He has to kneel to get to your mouth."

Kryla nodded and pulled away from him to look for them. She got them out from underneath her bed and put them on. The bad thing was she hated walking in them. It's been a while since she went to something formal, so she awkwardly walked back over to him. She could see his eyes a little better and it made her blush. "ACTION," Cat yelled to make her jump.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. She pulled him close and pressed her mouth against his softly. It only lasted a few seconds but to him it was forever. Kryla pulled away to smile at him. "That was so sweet." Tori said, as they lined up to take their bows.

"That looked believable to me." Jade said and looked over at Rex. "I think he enjoyed it a little too much." The puppet laughed at how flushed the teen's face got. That kiss was very special to him and he imagined it was for her too. Kryla was shocked that they helped her with this. Even Jade did and it was a little different to see her like this.

Cat picked up her CD's and asked. "You really like this group a lot huh?"

"Yeah, I love her voice. She moves me and inspires me to draw sometimes." Kryla said.

Jade looked at the drawings on her walls. She was surprised to know she liked anime too. Tori didn't say much since she wanted her to get comfortable having them around too. "Do you have something to go with the cat ears and tail?" Jade asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: Something interesting about Kryla.**

Kryla nodded and took out a black top and a knee length skirt from her dresser. "I think this will cover that." She nodded and walked over to her bookshelf. Most of her books were graphic novels and it amused her. Cat set the CD's back on the dresser and she laughed at the key chain hanging on one of the handles. It was a cute lion with his paws flying all over the place.

Robbie watched her take the heels off and he was still shocked by the kiss. His body felt calmer when she looked at him so differently. This foreign feeling made him excited but he remembered not to act on it. He didn't need a slap in the face like Rex did. The puppet watched the girls look around and blurted out, "Take off your tops!"

Hazel eyes looked over at him. She was mad but an idea came to and she moved closer to the wooden friend. Robbie gulped at the murderous glares at him. Kryla lifted Rex out of his arms and said. "Let's give him a minor make over." The others smiled evilly at the idea and loved it. Robbie shook his head and said. "Just don't cut him Jade. I had a hard time putting him back together the last time he got in an 'accident'."

Green eyes rolled and took out some make up from her bag. Cat and Tori laughed when he put some dark eye shadow on him along with deep red blush on his cheeks. The timid female got some Halloween make up from her closet to color his nails rainbow style. They laughed and she added a little bit of black lipstick on his mouth. Jade put the final touch on his by having red dribble down his chin, like he got done feasting on someone. Robbie rolled his eyes at their handiwork when Cat gave him back. "You all suck!"

"That's what you get for trying to get a peek." Kryla said. She put the make up away and blushed at their stares. "What's wrong?"

Jade found something in one of her drawers and said. "You aren't so innocent yourself." She looked at what was in her hand and widened her eyes. Kryla walked up to her and snatched it out of her hand. The other laughed and moved away from the opened drawer. She knew something was going to happen, and forgot to hide this in a better spot. She closed the dresser angrily and slammed her hand on the wood.

"Listen well because I am only going to say this once," Kryla said when she looked at all of them and pointed, "my stuff is off limits. I don't care how curious you are about anything; I don't need you to know everything about me. I can answer questions but that is it."

Cat looked at her innocently and asked, "What was that thing Jade found?"

'Damn it,' She thought. Hazel eyes looked to the ground embarrassed and said. "It's a personal toy." Brown eyes lit up with excitement and asked, "Where can I get on? It looks like a Popsicle."

Jade and Robbie just shook their heads at her randomness. It amazed them that Kryla took it so well. Robbie didn't like that Jade would stoop so low to embarrass the timid girl. Neither Cat nor Tori seemed to know what the "toy" was. Jade took back the comment about Krla being prude, even if she didn't say it out loud. Jade went along with the red head and said. "I am sure you can find one at the mall like that."

Kryla agreed and sat on the floor. She really didn't want to explain why she had it so she ignored that curious stare from both girls. Jade thought it was funny and decided to let up on her a little. She looked over a t her book shelf again and asked. "Do you use those as references for your drawings?"

"Yes I do. I love trying to get as close to the artist's style as possible." The timid girl got up to get out one of her sketchbooks. She opened it up to show them a few drawings and explained. "Not all of them will look the same so I add my own personal twists." The nodded and were amazed with her colors. Robbie watched each picture in awe and asked. "Does it help to color them?"

Kryla shrugged and said. "I like the colored versions. My mom likes the shaded versions. I do pictures for fun and snap a shot of both to see the differences."

"That is crazy! You must have a ton of pictures on your computer." Jade said.

Kryla closed her sketchbook and nodded. "I normally save them on a site where I will not lose them." She shook her head when Cat was about to ask something. "I don't want you guys to see them all. I have a reason to keep them a secret."

Tori smiled and said. "I am sure they are just as good as the ones you just showed us."

"They could be viewed that way." Kryla said and blushed when Rex was pushed closer to her. "Get this shit off!" She laughed a little until he touched her chest. It was quiet when she pushed him away slowly. "The bathroom is right across my room. You can wash him up in there."

Robbie didn't waste any time and hastily got up to leave her room. "Finally, how long have you had that toy?"

Kryla blushed only to smile softly. "I think a year and a half. Why?" Jade looked her up and down while saying, "You don't look like the type to be kinky."

Tori and Cat blushed and watched the brunette laugh lightly. "There is more to me than being quiet. I do other things that put me in the perverted category."

"You are just full of surprises today." Jade said when she looked at her clock. Cat was curious and asked. "What else do you do to be kinky?"

This time Tori really didn't feel comfortable about this subject. "I make knotted string long enough for a whip." Her eyes widened when Kryla continued, "I've also drawn more mature things that I am not comfortable showing you."

Jade whistled and said. "Show us the boondoggles." Kryla's eyes brightened before she went to her closet. She pulled out a purple bag and opened it. Her hand pulled out a black and white long knotted string. "Oh, I love the colors." Cat said, while holding onto it. The other two were surprised to know she had eight long ones all together. "Damn, you really are good with your hands." Jade teased only to see her smile playfully.

Robbie came in just after he heard her say that. His mind was thinking other things, and blushed when it wasn't true. He kind of eavesdropped on them after cleaning Rex. This was also an opportunity he didn't want to pass up. He actually liked Kryla's daring side more than her shy side. Tori and Cat laughed when he sat down with them. Jade was in a better mood and asked. "Did princess like her bath?"

"Screw you, that makeup was caked on my face!" Rex spat, glaring at the goth the best he could. Kryla nodded and said. "Halloween makeup is the best for caking and revenge." He looked over at her and shook his head angrily. Cat laughed and exclaimed. "You looked good with blush on." Rex looked up at Robbie quickly and yelled, "TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

Robbie got up and ran out of her room. All of them chuckled at his reaction.

"Can you make one for me?" Jade asked, pointing to the boondoggles on the floor.

Kryla nodded and got up to open up one of her dresser drawers. She took out a few spools of colored string and asked. "Which colors would you want together?"

She picked them out and they watched Kryla cut two long strands of it. "How long does it take you to make these?" Tori asked when she got the loops knotted.

"Well, the super long ones take a few months or a year. The medium ones take a month and the smaller ones I can do quickly." Kryla explained, as she added the first few knots.

Cat saw some pink string and asked. "Can you make me one with this?"

"Sure, Tori pick out some colors so I can make you one as well." Kryla said.

Jade liked the weird design the black and green had. The others had different designs too. Kryla did a mix of the box knot and diamond knot for Jade's. The pink one was a full box knot for Cat. Tori's was the diamond knot, and she loved the colors she chose as well. Purple and blue complimented each other so well. Kryla got all three of them half way done when she asked. "How long do you want them to be?"

"Add two more knots to mine."

Kryla did and then added a tighter end knot to finish it. She cut the end short and gave it to Jade. She added it to her keychain loop and liked it. "I want mine a little longer than hers please." Cat squealed when she watched her pull the string, amazed.

Kryla stopped after eight more knot, and tied it off. She gave it to the red head and she held it close to her cheek. Tori wasn't sure how long she wanted it to be. It would look pretty cool hanging down the side of her bag. Hazel eyes closed from being dizzy before she finished the last one. She gave it to Tori and put the string away.

"Thank you. It looks awesome!" Tori said while putting it on her bag.

Kryla nodded and said. "I love making them. It helps me relax when too much stuff is going on."

Out of the blue Jade asked. "Did you like kissing Robbie?"

Hazel eyes widened, a huge blush spread across Kryla's face when she said. "It was different. I thought it was sweet." The other nodded and sighed. "You don't have to stay. I am not going to keep you here."

Green eyes looked at her and she said. "I know that. I was just thinking is all?"

Tori looked back and forth and asked. "What do we do now?"

"We eat!" Kryla got up and said, "I am sure my mom is done making dinner."

They followed her out the door to see her mom plating dinner. She smiled and thanked her for adding more plates at the table. The girls didn't know how to react to her mom. She was very nice, and motioned them to sit down to eat.

The way the table was filled, reminded Kryla of family times. It would be silent one minute and then someone would burp loudly. She would laugh her ass off and smiled at the memory playing in her mind. Cat would randomly chew the piss Jade off enough to pinch her underneath the table. The red head yelped and frowned, eating her food quietly while her arm stung. Her mom smiled at the empty plates and gave them all some water.

"That was really good. Thanks for having us stay to eat." Tori said politely.

Kryla's mom nodded and said. "No problem at all. I like seeing my daughter happy." The timid girl blushed when she ruffled her hair. They laughed and Kryla picked up their plates to put them in the sink. Her mom ended up cleaning them, as they walked back into her room.

"Your mom is really cool. I am surprised she is so laid back." Jade said.

Kryla laughed and asked. "You thought she would judge you? My mom accepts anyone, even if they have a rough side. Besides, I get most of my perverted nature from her. The rest was from my dad."

"Kind of like my brother when he wants girls." Cat said.

They all looked at her funny and she looked back. "He sounds very disturbed." Kryla said, as she started to laugh.

"He is and gets to sleep in a nice padded room." Tori rolled her eyes and Jade snapped, "Stop laughing about that! It's weird."

Cat looked at her innocently and said. "I was thinking about rubbing kitten's tummies. They are so cute when they mew at you."

"I agree, they are adorable when they want to be petted." Kryla said, to see a teasing smile on Jade's lips. She looked away and blushed. Jade laughed and asked, "If you like cats, then surely you like dogs too?"

She laughed a little and said. "I like them as well because they get excited meeting new people."

Jade laughed lightly and Tori acted all suspicious and asked. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing you need to worry over."

"Oh, I have to go home. My parents are going to kill me." Cat whined to hear the raven haired female growl. She quieted down and waited for Jade. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kryla said. Tori smiled and left with them before she got yelled at.

Hazel eyes looked at her clock and it read ten-thirty. She yawned and changed into some pajamas. Kryla climbed into bed and had a very pleasant sleep. Her dream was a bit different than she had in a while. It was nice until it changed to something completely different. A blush formed on her cheeks when she drooled on her pillow in a deep sleep.

"Kryla, get over here now!" Rex snapped, as soon as he spotted her walking in the school.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. Robbie smiled at her, only to whimper when the puppet slapped his chin. "I want payback for what you did yesterday." Kryla looked at him angrily. It wasn't her fault he was being a pervert. She sighed and asked. "What do you want?"

"Tell her Robbie," Rex demanded.

The curly haired teen gulped and whispered, "He wants to see you privately after school." She blushed heavily and watched those eyes brows move up and down.

Jade looked over to them. "What's going on here?"

Kryla pulled away quickly and stammered, "I-I was just asking h-him something."

"Smooth," Rex said to earn a thump on his forehead.

The goth laughed at her embarrassment and walked away to find Beck. Kryla watched the puppet stare at her, and never flinched from her icy glare. Robbie closed his locker and blushed when she grabbed Rex from him. She held onto his waist while sliding her right hand up the puppet's back. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, a little flustered about being held by a girl.

"I always wondered how he moved your mouth." Kryla laughed when his eyebrows moved a bit. "You are much different than a marionette. This is kind of cool." Rex groaned when his mouth kept moving quickly. It started to hurt and she stopped while relaxing her fingers around him. "You can carry him around if you like." Robbie said, Rex shook his head frantically.

Kryla laughed and said. "I would like that. He doesn't seem that bad while being quiet."

"Just don't let him sit next to other girls." Robbie warned when they entered Sikowitz's class. "He tends to flirt a lot."

Rex looked up at her. "I don't mind you at all." He moved his nose close to her neck. "You smell good."

She pushed him away enough to keep their distance. The others were confused at the scene. No one ever held onto Rex other than Robbie. Well, parts of him have been ripped off to be held, but that is a different story.

"Robbie, why is she holding Rex?" Cat asked a little sad.

Kryla laughed a bit while teasing the puppet's hair. "I wanted to know what it is like to hold him for a while."

"Yeah, so stop pestering them." Rex said. "I do like my new holder."

She rolled her eyes when he looked up at her. Jade laughed at how easily she could move him. They jumped when the crazy teacher jumped out of nowhere. Kryla almost dropped the puppet boy but held on his shoulders in time before he hit the floor. He looked up at her and then down to sit on her lap again. Sikowitz noticed the change and laughed with amusement. He told them to randomly hug each other.

"Set me down gently." The puppet instructed. She did and got up to hug everyone shyly. It sucked being so short because she only goes up to people's chests. Kryla didn't like to be hugged hard or too long, and unfortunately Shinjin made her break. He held onto her too tight so she kicked him in the shin. She blushed and sat down next to Rex out of anger. They all sat down and heard the hurt teen whimper a bit.

Sikowitz shook his head and said. "Go get an ice pack, Shinjin."

"Thanks." The odd boy groaned. He walked out of the room limping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: More rage, singing and Kryla visits a new place.**

"That must have been some kick." Jade said. She was happy to see a fighting side to this girl as well. Kryla didn't say a word and listened to the teacher. She didn't mean to kick him that hard. It made her nervous thinking about the bruise Shinjin would have on his leg. It was the only way to get him off though.

The crazy teacher clapped his hands and said. "Start talking back wards. Luck good!"

This exercise was a bit strange. They started to talk to each other and it amused them. Even Rex joined in a little bit. It was kind of cool too; figuring out what everyone said was fun. A few of them kept asking about her real name. She didn't say too much after that. They were told to walk on their knees. Sikowitz shook his head and said. "Not like that, like this." He held onto his legs to really walk on them.

"That is crazy, what if we fall down?" Cat asked.

Sikowitz smiled and said. "Make sure you land on someone to prevent the fall."

They all awkwardly tried to walk more than two steps. It was really tough for most of them, but Kryla rather enjoyed it. She got bored a while ago and tried doing this before. Her knees ached a bit because she hasn't tried doing it ever since. A few people did fall to the floor but laughed it off. Robbie didn't feel comfortable taking more than a few steps. He was a bit preoccupied staring at Kryla.

"Okay, you can take your seats now."

They did and he sipped on his coconut milk again. There wasn't a lot of time left and the bell rang. Kryla picked up Rex and brought him with her to band practice. Andre still thought it was crazy to see him with her. They played their scales and the songs differently. The teacher had each section play alone and it was pretty cool.

"I want you to write your own songs to play on Thursday." The teacher said.

They all groaned and played the song together. It sounded much better as a whole than broken apart. Kryla really wasn't sure what to do for the song. She had to do something similar in her old school too. It didn't go too well and this might not either. They packed up their instruments and went to their lockers when the bell rang.

"I want to go back to Robbie!" Rex whined. He felt odd being so close to her body. The awkward teen walked up to them and asked. "How has he been?" Kryla slipped her hand away from the puppet's back and said. "He wants you back."

He nodded and took him off her hands. Rex was relieved and spat. "I know what you are trying to do; it's not going to work." Robbie rolled his eyes and Kryla frowned slightly. She sighed. "I don't need you guys over tonight. I want some peace and quiet for once."

"Too bad, we'll be over later." The puppet said, as Robbie looked at her apologetically.

She walked outside to get some food. Kryla joined Tori and ate with her. Jade and Beck were in a deep make out session and Robbie was watching intently. Cat punched his arm to snap him out of his daze.

He rubbed the stinging sensation away and ate his food when Andre joined them. They noticed Rex was with Robbie again. "What happened? Did he do something to you?" Jade asked. She finally pulled away from Beck's mouth to take a breather, just to point out the obvious. Kryla shrugged her shoulders. "He got tired of being so quiet." Andre laughed and said. "It was odd to see him not make any comments during our band rehearsal."

Rex looked up at Jade and said, "I didn't like the odd stares."

What he said made Kryla laugh in her head. What did he expect the others to do? Just look and pretend nothing was out of the ordinary? She ate the rest of her food and got hugged by Cat. She held up the pink boondoggle and smiled softly at her. "I notice Tori and Jade have one of those too. What are they?" Beck asked.

"They are boondoggle. I make them when I am bored." Kryla said, as Jade twirled hers a little on her bag. "Can you make them for guys too?" Andre asked when he inspected Cat's closely. She nodded and said. "Write down the colors you want and I cam make them. There are two types of knots as well."

"Mine is squared." Cat said.

Tori showed hers and said. "Mine is something different." Kryla smiled and said. "That is the diamond knot. It looks circular when it's all like that. Jade's is a mixture of both." The boys were interested and decided they wanted one too. She was excited because this seems to help talk to them better.

"Where do you live?" Andre asked.

Kryla was surprised at the question and said. "A few blocks from here." Jade made sure to get her blushing when she said, "Robbie should be able to tell you." The ventriloquist's face lit up and shook his head. Rex laughed and said. "Yes he would if he could remember it." Hazel eyes closed and she said. "I live in a blue house on Oak Street. You really can't miss it."

"Oh wow, no wonder you had to leave so early last night Cat." Tori said.

She lived on the opposite side of where they all did. Kryla was a little amused when they kept asking her some more questions. She only gave short answers because she hasn't really visited anywhere yet. "We should go to that sushi place sometime to hang out." Tori said and they were all up for it. Kryla was happy and looked over at Jade to ask, "Do you need help carving the pumpkin?"

"No, I think we have a good theme figured out." She said. The timid girl nodded and got handed the paper with all of the requests. She liked a lot of the ideas and couldn't wait to start them.

"Do we have rehearsal tonight?" Kryla asked.

"No, Sikowitz needed to do some weird ritual tonight."

Robbie moved Rex closer to Kryla and asked. "Why are you so chatty?" She rolled her eyes and didn't answer him. Cat laughed when he kept bugging her. She couldn't help but picture all the makeup on his face. She started to laugh out loud only to blush at their stares.

"Jade and I got Rex good at my house last night." Kryla said watching the goth smile with amusement. She nodded and said. "We put makeup on him and he looked so fun with rainbow colored nails." Andre and Beck laughed while Rex snapped. "Shut up! I was tricked when she held me!" Cat and Tori rolled their eyes when Robbie said. "You did have it coming."

He got slapped once again by the puppet and mumbled angrily to himself. Rex was even more determined to get his revenge now that everyone knew what happened. His immovable eyes kept staring Kryla down. "That would have been a sight to see." Andre said he heard Cat laugh uncontrollably. "It was he looked good with it on."

"I'd like to see you guys have that crap caked on your face!" Rex snapped smacking Kryla's arm angrily. She was amused and didn't say too much. It almost made her feel guilty. He moved closer to her and laid his head on her arm. Robbie flinched knowing she was a little pissed off at him. He can even picture her blowing up worse than Jade when she is angry.

Kryla moved her arm to try and get him off. He kept poking her to see an annoyed look in her eyes. "You really are annoying. I thought you didn't want me touching you?" Rex's eyebrows went up and he moved away flustered. He shook his head and said. "I didn't but its fun teasing you." The others laughed at that.

"Where did you go after rehearsal?" Beck asked curiously.

She looked at him with a small frown. "I went home. I didn't feel like finishing my lines." He wasn't convinced so she added, "I never done stage kissing before. I felt awkward with all of you staring."

Andre shook his head and said. "We wouldn't have said anything. You should have told Sikowitz that." Jade rolled her eyes and snapped, "We went to her house to help her out with that."

Both boys exchanged glances and then smiled. They watched Robbie's face turn bright red from embarrassment. "How was the kiss Robbie?" Andre asked, watching him look down at the table.

"It was fine. She did a nice job."

"Yeah, that explains why he kept ogling her after it." Jade said laughing at Kryla's reaction. She thought he did fine too. It made her happy to see how well he took it and was respectful to give her space. The two boys kept laughing at his reaction and Rex just shook his head. "You are such a loser."

Kryla really wants to punch the puppet. He was getting underneath her skin the wrong way most of the day. She glared at him and Robbie was worried about it. He didn't need the puppet to hinder his slim chance of being with her. She looked away and listened to Cat ramble about her creepy brother. "Oh, the pumpkin is still in tact. I made sure it's in a safe place." Cat explained before she randomly text on her phone.

They were a little disturbed about how worry free she was. Kryla could imagine the room covered with bodies and shuddered. Jade would have loved to find something in the pumpkin to add it in her collection. The bell rang and everyone went back inside to go to chorus.

"Let's pair up and sing some duets today."

This was surprising; Kryla was not ready for it either. Many girls started to ask her all at once to be their partner. "Woah, I don't even know most of you." She exclaimed while moving away from them. Robbie grabbed her and snapped. "I'm going to sing with her so back off!" A few of the girls got mad and argued with him until Kryla growled. "You heard him, now leave me a lone."

They all pouted and ended up paring with other people. Nobody wanted Trina either but one unlucky guy was her victim. No one expected to have another sing off so soon. The teacher didn't explain anything either after they paired up. She glanced over at Kryla and motioned her and Robbie to come up. They did and earned a few snickers from the others.

"Just try to sing what come to mind." The teacher said waiting patiently for them to start.

Kryla frowned and couldn't think of anything. Robbie remembered a song from her CD and started humming the background music. She blushed and started to sing the lyrics slowly. He blended in with her voice and then he tried to sing a little too. She smiled and hummed along with his lyrics to balance it out. Their voices even shocked Trina. Near the end, they both sang the lyrics softly but loud enough from everyone to hear.

"That was okay but I will sound so much better." Trina scoffed dragging her partner up. She was a total disaster and her partner kept laughing all throughout her song. He got hit hard by her and she stalked out of the room in anger. Everyone laughed and they continued to sing one by one.

"You were so good," Kryla whispered in Robbie's ear. He blushed deeply when she patted his shoulder. She had to be kidding right? He was so off key and nervous that he completely ruined the song. She didn't seem to think so though. Rex laughed and shook his head. "You really are odd like him."

Kryla didn't deny that one bit. It still makes her sad that everyone else downs on him because he is different. She listened to the rest of the pairings, and they sounded very nice. The melodies made her hum along with them. Robbie smiled to see her adapt to their styles of music so quickly. They didn't really do much after that. The teacher let them hang out to rest their voices.

"That was pretty impressive how you sang that song," Tori said giving the timid girl a hug. She blushed in surprise and Cat gave her one too. "You both should sing that at Nozu." Kryla pulled away from her and looked away. "I am not sure that is a good idea."

Beck came up to her and said. "You are good. I think your voice could evenly match with anyone without a problem."

"I'm not an attention grabber though," Kryla looked up at them and said. "I just do certain things to keep myself calm."

Jade snickered at her. "You are still trying to stay inside your shell. It's much more fun being dangerous."

"Being crazy is fun too!" Cat piped in with a smile. "You don't have to think about what you do as long as others like it."

Kryla shrugged and listened to the other conversations. The other groups eventually sang their songs all the way up to the final bell. She enjoyed every single one. The melodies soothed her when she walked to her locker. She got her instrument case and backpack before Robbie came over with Rex. They both had a glaring contest until she pushed his head away to look somewhere else. The others decided to take her to the sushi place, whether she liked it or not.

After dragging her ten blocks, Kryla was pushed into a lively restaurant. "G-Guys, I really don't want to be here." They ignored her and sat her down next to Robbie at a longer table. She has to admit, the decorations were pretty neat. The neon lights even gave off a cozy feeling. There were some kids she hasn't even seen before too. A lot of them glanced at her before they continued to eat their orders.

"You have nothing to worry about." Tori said looking at a menu. "We normally just eat and leave."

Kryla nodded and decided to order pork fried rice with some noodles. She kept her eyes elsewhere since a gaze never stopped burning in her direction. Cat and Jade kept smacking Robbie to stop his stare off. He couldn't help it; he was crazy for her again. Hazel eyes skimmed over the list she had from the boondoggles. It made her laugh to see Rex request one as well. She put her list away when the food was brought over to her. "Thanks so much."

"You are very welcome. Please enjoy the food." The waitress smiled before walking over to other tables to take their orders.

Kryla opened her chopsticks and started eating the noodles. The others ate as well, listening to people sing songs. She liked a few of them and clapped with amusement. "Tori, you should sing something." Cat pleaded with her chopstick hanging from her lips. Rex sniggered at her only to get smacked hard. They continued to eat for ten minutes until every bowl and plate was emptied. "That tasted really good." Kryla smiled and paid for her food.

"We want to stay for Karaoke." Jade smiled at her reaction before dragging Beck up to sing something for them. Kryla really wanted to get home. She didn't mind the singing, but crowds really freaked her out. Their singing accumulated a lot more people in too. Robbie decided to grab her hand to get her to dance a little. She didn't really feel like it, so he helped by swaying her shoulders. The others thought it was cute in an odd sort of way.

Kryla sat back down quickly to sip her drink. She really didn't expect to have fun. The problem was that everyone kept pairing off to sing one at a time. This gave her a dilemma that she didn't want to handle right now. She kept quiet for the rest of the time. The others didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon. Kryla looked at the clock and it read five-thirty.

"Hey Robbie, I really do need to go home." She whispered in his ear. "My mom doesn't know I am here."

He nodded and picked up Rex along with his backpack. She got her stuff as well and they snuck out of the restaurant. She felt horrible pulling him along to take her home. He knew the way back, and she was just terrible with directions. "I am very sorry for making you leave." Robbie smiled and said. "I was getting bored watching everyone anyways." Kryla didn't believe him one bit, but stayed quiet while they continued to walk to her house.

"I still need my revenge on you anyways." Rex said to watch her stop at the front of her door. She rolled her eyes and opened it up to see her mom on the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tantalizingly Talented**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider **

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it!**

"She just walked in." Kryla's mom motioned her over and said, "Your brother is on the phone."

She smiled and took the phone to talk for a while. Robbie stood there patiently, listening to her laugh from time to time. Then she handed the phone back over, motioning him to follow her. They quietly walked into the room and shut the door gently. She forgot that something was on her bed when she pushed her instrument case underneath it. Robbie saw what it was and was shocked at her shading.

"Who is this?" He pointed at the sketch. She blushed deeply, showing him the reference picture instead of just telling him the name. "I am not done sketching it out yet. It's been a while since I've done full shading before." Rex watched her put the drawing away. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Hazel eyes looked down at the floor. Robbie noticed some of her drawings were hanging on the walls. He was amused at her coloring styles and smiled to himself. A hand smacked him out of his stupor and he rubbed his cheek annoyed. Rex inched closer to Kryla until he was sitting in her lap. That deep blush stained her face when he stared at her.

"Kiss me!"

Kryla widened her eyes, looking at him shocked. Even Robbie thought that was an odd request. How the puppet is going to feel it was beyond him. She cupped the cool wooden face, and kissed his mouth gently. Rex had a shiver go down his spine when she pulled away. He looked up at Robbie and said. "I can see why you liked kissing her."

"Thanks for the compliment." Kryla said, letting go of Rex's face to try and calm down. She hopes he won't tell everyone at school about this. She really wanted to continue hanging out with Robbie, and this situation might ruin that. Robbie had a blush on his cheeks only because he was jealous. He wanted to be the one she kissed, and was going to pull her close to do it but held himself back. Kryla kicked her legs a little before Rex nuzzled her neck.

"I won't say anything since you were nice enough to do what I asked," He whispered in her ear.

She stayed quiet the whole time. Robbie couldn't tell if she was mad or just shocked. He pulled Rex from her to see her body relax a little. Kryla didn't care if he wanted to talk. She didn't feel anything from the kiss. It basically was like kissing the wall for practice. "Hello, is anyone in there?" Robbie asked, poking her forehead lightly.

He laughed at her and blurted out, "You are so cute." Kryla smiled at him and gave him a hug.

She pulled away to get the drawing back out again. It bugged her that she couldn't finish it quick enough. Though, drawing two people in the same picture was always a hassle for her. He watched her add more shadows on the clothes and skin of the characters. She used her fingers to make the shading pop just a bit more and highlighted some things with the eraser. Robbie would never be able to keep his concentration like that. The picture itself looked confusing, plus he wouldn't know where to begin.

"When did you start drawing this?"

She shaded the rest of the second person's face slowly. "This morning, I got up extra early to get the sketch basically done. I add the shading to make everything stand out that much more." He nodded and kept watching her finish up what needed more shading. Kryla cleaned all the smudges from around the finished piece and got her camera out. She took a picture of it before dating the top corner.

Rex thought the picture looked pretty cool. It's the right type of thing before Halloween week. She was still acting a bit distant towards them. Robbie got up and walked towards the door. "I hope you had fun at Nozu." He left and she smiled to herself. Kryla took out her list and started on all the boys' boondoggles. She was looking forward to the play more than ever since it's only two days away.

In three hours along with dinner break, all of the boondoggles were completed with Kryla's double knot at the end. She was very pleased and put them all in her bag. She made sure all her homework was done for the next day, and started to write her song for band. Kryla took out her instrument to play what she had so far. To her it was eerie and she loved it. After that, she decided to call it a night and slept soundly.

***Skipping to the night of the play***

"Oh, I am so excited!" Cat screamed back stage while hugging Tori.

Kryla laughed and got in position. She waited for Sikowitz to get done with how he came up with the play itself. It wasn't long before the lights flickered out all of a sudden and the curtains pulled back. The only thing that illuminated at all was the pumpkin Jade and Beck carved. It was a skeleton and a zombie fighting.

The spotlight hit her and she woke up in a dimly lit dark forest. "Where am I?" She called out walking around the stage timidly. All of a sudden, Kryla got grabbed by a zombie Beck. "It's a human, let's eat her!" Tori came out in a devil costume and frowned. "We can't eat everything that comes by!" She pulled Kryla out of his grasp.

Lightning struck and Jade the witch appeared next to her. "Who are you?" She demanded looking at her with angry eyes. Cat came in with a fairy costume on and explained. "She is a friend!" Green eyes stared at the delusional girl and scoffed, "Who is she a friend to?"

Thunder boomed all around them and Kryla jumped out of Tori's grasp. She shuddered and blushed when someone wrapped their arms around her protectively. "She is m-my girlfriend!" Hazel eyes looked up to see vampire Robbie and she stated. "It's true!" Kryla looked at the others and continued, "I met him when I was alone one night." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't stop wanting to get to know him better. He interested me."

The lights flickered a little when Andre the mummy hobbled on the stage, groaning angrily. "He says that she can't join us." Cat exclaimed sadly and Robbie frowned. He walked over to the group, never looking back to see the hurt in Kryla's eyes. A few audience members "awed" while others laughed. Tori brightened up at an idea and asked, "She could dress up to be like one of us right?"

"That could work." Beck said, eying Jade at the smudge look she gave him.

She looked at Kryla carefully and spat, "If she doesn't blend in, it's good bye human."

Robbie was happy enough to run back over and hugged her tightly again. "I can't wait to see what you will become."

Kryla nodded and Tori and Cat dragged her over to a box. They took a few minutes and the audience laughed at the random costumes they pulled out. The first one was an alien costume and the other was a chicken mask. Kryla blushed when a black tail and cat ears were pushed into her hands by Cat. Tori got her backstage so she could change into her costume. Kryla clipped the tail on her skirt and put the cat ears on. Cat did her make up really quick.

"Are you ready?" Sikowitz asked watching Kryla put on her heels before the other two placed the sheet over her. They gave him a thumps up and more thunder and lightning silenced the stirring crowd.

Tori and Cat guided her back out in the middle of the stage and said together. "We give you our newest Halloween creation!" The sheet was pulled off and a lot of people whistled. The group clapped while Jade gave her another once over. "She'll make a fine addition to my new experiments." Tori rolled her eyes and nudged her closer to the flustered vampire.

"You look so lovely this way," He said pulling her into another tight embrace.

Kryla blushed even more when the crowd awed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His fangs pushed up against her mouth but it felt right. The lights went out completely and they all lined up. After two minutes, the house lights went out and they bowed to the clapping. Kryla smiled and they all headed back stage to cheer.

"Excellent job everyone!" Sikowitz smile, watching them pick up all the props they used. Kryla unclipped the tail and took the head band off to place it in the box. She helped carry the back drop to the storage closet. Her face still had the whiskers on but she didn't mind it at all. This play proved that she could be comfortable around the group more.

Kryla walked back to the small auditorium and saw her parents waiting. She got to them and they hugged her tightly. "I took enough pictures for that new blog." Her mom whispered in her ear. She smiled and they piled into the car to go home. Robbie silently watched them leave and he really couldn't hold his feeling back anymore. That kiss was even more meaningful than the practice one. He decided to walk to her house slowly. Rex was home on account that he was sick.

Robbie took a few deep breaths before knocking on her door. Kryla answered it and blushed once again. She motioned him to come in and they walked into her room. She could tell he wanted to ask something and she sighed. "If it's about my real name, I just hate when people call me it." Robbie was taken a back and he shook his head. "It's nothing to do with your name."

"What is it then?"

Robbie took her hand in his and stuttered. "W-Will you g-go out with m-me?"

Kryla widened her eyes when he pulled her into a tight hug. She felt his heart racing and hers was the same. "I-I guess I could try dating again." She whispered in his ear. He smiled a true smile and kissed her lips passionately. Kryla deepened it and liked the relieved feeling that washed over her.

They pulled away and he said. "You really are special to me." Kryla nodded and put the batteries in her camera. "I think you will like the last two pictures." Robbie looked through them and like she expected, he loved the last two. The first one was of them kissing and the last one was of the whole cast smiling. He liked how clear all of them were and couldn't wait for everyone else to see them on The Slap. Kryla took the camera back to turn it off. She snuggled up against his neck to feel him tense.

"I'm sorry; I'll just hug you if I make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not that, I am just shocked you even said yes so quickly."

Kryla laughed and smiled up at him. "I started to like you when I did your sketch." Robbie had a hunch but never acted on it. He gave her time to sort out her feelings first. He didn't want to rush her like he tried with other girls. She really does interest him, no matter how different she was with everyone else. They ended up kissing each other a few more times before he had to leave to check up on Rex. "Tell him I said to get well soon."

He nodded and left in a hurry. Kryla liked the tingling feeling she felt on her lips. This was the first time her hands were warmed too. She took out the character drawing to finally finish the coloring. The eyes usually were her best feature, but this time the wrinkles in the clothes were the highlight of it. After touching some spots up with white, Kryla took a picture of it and dated the paper a second time. She put all the stuff away and got ready for bed. Her body was exhausted from all the fun she had tonight.

Robbie entered his house and heard Rex moaning in his sleep. He walked into his room and saw the puppet sprawled all over the bed. He picked him up and the head barely moved to look at him. "How was the play?" Rex asked, coughing a little. The awkward teen smiled and said. "It was a good one. You should see some pictures on the computer when you are better." The puppet nodded back off into a deep sleep to leave Robbie in his thoughts.

'This is the best year ever.' He thought to himself while taking a shower. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a deep sleep either.

***Two months later***

"Come on you guys, just sing something please!" Cat whined while they ate at Nozu again.

Kryla and Robbie have gotten better at harmonizing their voices. It took a while but his voice has gotten much better. She even listened to a lot of his music to broaden her singing range. He was up for it but still didn't push his girlfriend into doing something she didn't like. Kryla ate the rest of her food and sipped some water. A smile graced her lips while saying, "Let's give them a show."

The others were still trying to adjust to them being together. Even Rex had a hard time watching the once shy girl kissing him. The only people who liked seeing them happy were Cat and Tori. Andre, Beck, and Jade still thought it was too coincidental that they started going out after the play ended. Then again, they never had seen Kryla this happy before either. She did eventually answer the dreaded name question too.

It was an ordinary name and Jade almost spit out her drink when she told them. Her remark was, "It's such a normal name, and there was no need to hide it to begin with."

Kryla just didn't like being called something that was so long is all. That and if other girls had the same name it would have confused her even more.

"Alright, next up is a duet singing Broken." The DJ said while putting the background music on.

Robbie sang solo by himself and she came in during the chorus. Their voices drew a large crowd when she was singing alone. Kryla smiled at them and kept belting the lyrics out. They both linked their arms together when they got close to the ending. He sang the last few lyrics and put the microphone down. They bowed to the clapping and walked off the stage. Their group was in awe and couldn't even say anything for a while.

"That was so awesome!" Cat squealed, hugging both of them tightly.

Kryla laughed and ruffled her hair when she let go. The others still were in shock at how much Robbie's voice improved. He definitely was no longer tone deaf. His cheeks were dusted pink at their immobile stares. She pulled him to sit down next to her and kissed his cheek. That scene made them look away and groan. "Ah man, do that somewhere else." Jade complained when they did get up to leave.

They walked to her house very fast. Robbie was elated when they saw her mom on the computer when they walked inside. They tip toed into her room and she closed the door softly. She pulled him on the bed and kissed him softly. His body got all tingly from the way her chest brushed up against his. Kryla broke the kiss to breath and he nuzzled her neck.

One thing he noticed she loved to do was cuddle. It made their teenage hormones want to try new things too. They never seen each other naked but would touch through their clothing. This time was no different than those other times. Kryla teased his chest through his shirt while he groped her chest gently. She smiled and kissed him deeper when she grabbed his ass.

"D-Don't do that, my body f-feels weird."

"That's normal; it means you like to be touched that way." Kryla reassured him when she rolled on top of him. He blushed looking at how her hips were positioned on top of his. She rocked all over him and he moaned very loud. A hand clamped over his mouth to prevent her mom from checking up on them. His arousal was stiff with need and her rubbing made his hips buck up for more.

She let go of his mouth to kiss him harder to take his breath away. Their hips kept rocking and rolling until their bodies were exhausted. They panted and hugged each other to cal their excited heart beats. Robbie didn't really like to hump, but having Kryla tell him that she likes it turned him on. That and it felt very good to do it on another person without it making him feel uncomfortable.

"I love you Stephanie," He whispered in her ear.

She blushed at how low his voice was and purred. "I love you too Robbie."

"Hey! What about me?" Rex asked angrily, only to get shoved off the bed. For once, Robbie ignored the puppet's insults. He enjoyed spending his time with her as much as possible.


End file.
